Truth
by bloodysword99
Summary: Truth? There is no truth. Man are sinful beings that's why they suffer.-New characters-Their world shall be reborn with the help of one of their teammate's doings. And they'll do anything to stop him even if it hurts. Short but many chaps!
1. Chapter 1

**Truth **

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 1**

**P.O.V**

"Why!?"

I yelled.

"Why you!?"

I cried punching the dust on the ground.

"T-Tell me!"

I looked up and saw him with a glare that burnt like the fires of hell.

"I refuse to accept it!"

I saw him with my own watery eyes. I tried to avert the truth that looked down at me.

"No! No! NO!"

The moon shined like blood as it beamed its red shade on me and him.

"Are our effort this futile!?"

I practically cried the question even if I knew he'll never answer. As I lay with no strength to fight any longer, I searched my surroundings only to find my friends beaten.

"I-I thought…"

I trailed off still trying to figure out what's real. The fact that I lost or the fact that he betrayed me? No, not just me. Everyone…

"I-I thought you were supposed to be my…my…"

I couldn't say it. Not after what he's done. Then, for the sake of all he loved, I just couldn't even finish it. Even if I'm a powerful ninja and a great analyzing, I could never say that title that he claims to be.

"M-my! NO!"

_It all started just a few weeks ago. No, it actually started 1000s of years ago when the world was still a new. It wasn't that big of a deal... Since no one knew of this chaos, no being cared. Yet, man struggled for the greed of knowledge that they would even shed blood. This caused a whole new chaos, a chaos that even, a goddess, the weaver of time, or even Nerifes couldn't stop it's birth into the world…It's all of mans fault…_**END OF P.O.V.**

**A few weeks ago:**

"Jay! Jay! Jay!"

The ninja heard a call. Just then, an oresuren burst through the door.

"Pippo? What's the matter?"

"T-There's this thing! And! And! Those men!"

"Please, take a deep breath." Jay recommended but fur ball refused to take it.

"B-but Jay! I-It's important!"

"So is breathing."

The ninja lived with these fur balls for a few goods years but he's never seen them display such a great state of terror.

"It's an invasion!"

"Invasion?"

"There have been suspicious people in black coats scattered all over the legacy!"

Pippo approached Jay and panicked right at his face.

"They're everywhere!"

"A-Alright! I'll investigate immediately…"

The ninja had no choice. He decided to take the matter into his own hands. As he was about to walk out, Pippo said.

"Jay, a few weeks from now the red eclipse is going to occur. Why don't you invite Senel and the other to watch it? It only happens every 200 years."

"I'll think about it." Then, he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 2**

Investigation in Werites Beacon, Jay seemed to notice on the way to town that the men are definitely suspicious but observant as well. As they were scattered around, they are cautious of their actions. Every time the ninja tried to get a better look at them, they always notice that they're being watched. It ruins the whole plan if he can't analyze without being noticed. So, he'll use another method. Interrogation.

**In Will's house**

"I'm sorry, Jay. I can't help you"

"And Why not?"

"W-Well, um, you see…"

Will trailed off leaving the impatient ninja unsatisfied. As the old man stared into those violet eyes, he knew Jay wasn't the type of person who wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Don't drive my patience, Will."

"It's not like I don't want to help, it's just I can't."

"And I repeat, Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to interfere with any of it. I was strictly told not to and I'll stop anyone who would."

"Are these men that powerful?" Jay asked as he took a space on the couch.

"They're more powerful than you think, Jay. They have the authority that exceeds the society and even the Monarchy of the mainland."

"Is there anything else you know?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Jay frowned knowing that the research has knowledge that he doesn't have. He just continued to glare hoping that he would give in. Then finally, he did.

"Ok, Ok. Wait here." Will sighed in defeat as he went through paper lying around the house.

"Here. These are the shipment records. The men in black coats are listed there. They go under the name of Moon trinity."

"Moon trinity, huh?" The ninja took a look at the records.

The group only came in yesterday yet they already covered so much ground. And it says, there'll be another ship from the Moon trinity organization coming today.

"Thank you, Will."

"Just don't cause any trouble. Gather information nothing more. Are we clear?"

"Very well." Jay left after saying that lie.

**Port-On-rage:**

Behind the crates just near the port, Jay hid without any suspicion. He awaits for the ship of this powerful organization.

"Is the Mistress here yet?" The ninja heard from a short distance. It seems like 2 men in black coats are in he's sight.

"Not yet." The other answered.

"Isn't it unbelievable that they would send one of the head leaders?"

"Ya, I know. The other head leaders seem to be more aggressive to complete the mission."

"So, they're on a mission?" Jay muttered.

"Why do think there aggressive now?" One asked.

But then, a ship arrived.

"It's the Mistress!"

Some one got off the ship; it was a girl with long blond hair. She wore the same long black coats yet she seemed different, Jay could sense it. Maybe it's because she wore an odd blue gem broach just below her collar and blue spandex that covered her eyes. Or maybe the fact she's only about Harriet's age.

"W-Who is this girl?" Jay muttered feeling a presence that's not normal


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 3**

"We are graced by your presence, Mistress." One of the men greeted.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same." She rudely spoke glaring at them.

"Have you found any new ones?" The snobby kid continued as scanned the area. She seems to notice someone watching her.

"No, we haven't."

"Then, work harder! We only have a few weeks before we completely fail this mission."

"Y-Yes, M-Mistress. B-but are you sure that a possible one is even here?"

The kid pierced a mind numbing glare at them which made Jay shiver sensing an evil presence within her.

"Are you questioning the orders of Head leaders? Are you defying the words Lady Nyx and Lord Khronos!?"

"N-No, Mistress Silea. O-Of course not…" Their manly hood seemed to be crushed by a mere child.

"Nyx and Khronos?" Jay asked himself.

"Now, now…Penthesilea, you know better than that." A 15 year old girl hushed the bratty kid.

"M-Mistress Eos!"

Jay spotted a girl about Shirley's age with the same outfit as her fellow allies. Her really short hair was spiky at the end and was as brown as the tree bark. Her eyes were covered with a yellow spandex as she wore a bracelet with brilliant yellow gem attached to it.

"My sister, Eos, decided to come along with me to..." Penthesilea paused.

"To dispose of all nuisances." Eos finished her sister's sentence.

"Now, what did I hear about defying our Lady and Lord?" The calm teen asked.

"N-Nothing…" They replied.

"On to our mission, where shall we start, Silea?"

"Since the dimwits haven't found anything yet, we'll go straight to the source of the people. An old bag named Musette."

Jay was filled with shock once he realized that they were going after Madam Musette. The ninja fled to warn the others.

**Will's house**

"JJ, Might be on to something here." Norma said.

"I saw those people just out side the Ferines village to." Shirley recalled.

"I've seen them once or twice when I was still in the mainland." Chloe said.

"If these idiots are going to hurt Madam Musette then I'm not taking any chances." Senel spoke with determination.

"Errr…"

"Is that all you can say, you stupid bandit!"

"S-sorry, lil' bro…I ain't feelin' so good." Moses muttered robbing the temples' of his forehead.

"I know I'm not supposed to interfere…But…"

"C'mon, Teach. We're not interfering. We're just protecting Madam Musette. Ya, that's right."

"Let's go quickly!" Jay said.

**Madam Musette's house:**

"You're searching for something, you say?" The old lady sipped her tea as she faced the 2 young girls in black coats.

"Yes and if you appose…" Eos warned but…

"Don't worry, I have intention of stopping you but…I only have 1 request in exchange."

The 2 Moon trinity leaders faced each other and agreed.

"What's your request?" Silea asked.

"No one shall be hurt in the process. No blood shall be shed. Understand?"

"You have our word." The teen answered.

"One more thing, why agree to let us search the town so easily?" the bratty kid asked.

"Because I know what Moon trinity is capable of." The old lady set her cup on the table as a familiar group burst through the door.

"MADAM MUSETTE!" It's the dream team. Senel and the others are here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth **

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 4**

"Are you alright!?"

"Of course, I am Will." Musette smiled.

"We heard from JJ that these freaks in black coats were invading the Legacy!"

"So, we came here to protect you." Senel raised his fist.

"I don't need any protection, silly…" The old lady chuckled.

"B-but these people are dangerous!" Jay glared at them.

"We're not going to let you hurt her!" Shirley yelled.

"Indeed!" the knight agreed.

"Nonsense, you're just mistaken. We only need Madam Musette's permission in searching the town." Eos explained.

They were still unconvinced. Even if Jay was the only one who heard some parts about their mission, the team still feels something from them. Something Evil…

As a glaring stand-off continued, the bratty kid, Silea, noticed something that caught her interest.

"Sister look." She pointed.

The older sibling saw nothing more than a bandit panting looking really fatigue.

"What is it, Silea? All I see is…"

"Look closer, Eos."

The ninja noticed that the Moon trinity girls observed the bandit. He did the same but he couldn't see anything special about him. He just looked tired.

"I still see nothing."

Then, Jay saw her eyes widen as soon as Moses held his eye patch.

"You, bandit! State your name!" The older commanded.

"M-Moses…M-Moses Sandor…"

"Your left eye seem to be in pain, May I ask why?" The kid asked.

"I-I got no idea. I woke up one day n' it hurt. It didn't hurt this much at first but now…Err…" Moses groaned in pain.

"Penthesilea…"

"I know sister. We shall be leaving now. Thank you for your approval, Madam."

They walked out all calm but the team glared at the 2 until they were no where in sight.

"What's going on? Who are those people?"

"Those people, Shirley, are one of the Moon trinity leaders. The most notorious and powerful organization the world has ever encounter."

"Madam Musette, Please tell us anything you know." Will practically begged for the safety of the town.

"Very well…"

Jay approached the bandit for a few moments and gave an annoyed glare.

"What's wrong with you, idiot?"

"No need ta worry, lil' bro." He grinned making the ninja even more irritated with a slight blush.

"Now, all of you listen carefully, I'll only tell you this once so please pay attention."

The team nodded.

"The Moon trinity is an organization dated over 400 years ago. My grandmother tells tales of these people. They always go by the orders of their superiors. Their current leaders are Nyx and Khronos. The group only added new leaders just recently and all of them are only children. 5 leaders all in all."

"So, we haven't seen the 3 yet." Jay confirmed

"So, Why are they all that?" Norma asked.

"Well, they have too many connections with leaders, Kings, Queens and many more. And one last thing I know about them, something you all most know and never forget."

"The head leaders are not normal human beings and they are unstoppable to getting what they want."

The team felt a slight chill like the old mistress is dead serious about them. Who are these people?


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 5**

"Maybe we shouldn't interfere any longer."

"C'mon Teach, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I can't let this rest, either. I have too little data to call it a success."

"I agree with Jay."

"I'm with Chloe." Shirley nodded.

"We need to do this; you heard what Madam Musette said… _'The head leaders are not normal human beings'_ they might do something no one deserves."

"Senels' right. I ain't gonna sit here and wait fer that ta happen!" The whole team nodded to the bandit's idea but the researcher wasn't motivated. Then, he found a reason to take action.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Harriet, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"Some people are causing some trouble in the Plaza!"

They all hurried only to find a happening that no one liked.

**At the Town Plaza**

"By the Moon trinity organization, we declare a full examination of every child from the new born to 17 year olds!"

A few towns' people watched in utter shock when a young girl of 10 announced.

"What's going on?" A random woman asked.

"Examination of every child?" All the town folks were chattering from this point.

A few moments later, the team came in.

"What's all this?" Jay saw Penthesilea standing at the edge of a flower stand as her allies formed a wall surrounding her to prevent chaos from the people.

"Silence!" She ordered.

"We shall be taking action that may affect the entire town, It would be best if you don't appose us from taking your children."

They made a fracas after that.

"You can't do that!" Shirley yelled.

"We can and we will! I declare that this project will be effective immediately!"

"No, I won't let you take away anyone especially not my daughter!"

Will came right at the front to talk to the brat but her allies stopped him before he could even get close. The rest of the team fallowed after him.

"I am untouchable as long as I give the orders." She grinned agitating him even more.

"That's unjust!" Chloe was enraged.

"And I shall start the law by taking away the first child…" She snapped her fingers which meant nothing to the team until they heard a cry.

"Get your dirty hands off me! DAD!"

"Let her go!" Senel rushed over beating every ally of Moon trinity trying to grab the little girl.

"Harriet!" The researcher cried.

"Harriet Campbell, daughter of Will Raynard and Amelia Campbell. A good start…"

"Ya witch!" Moses insulted.

"Don't appose me or even insult Or else…"

"Or else what?" Jay asked.

She waved her hands and suddenly a small ball of pure energy morphed on her hand. The beings that saw it was only beheld by its brilliance. She threw it to the ground and caused a massive yet short earth quick.

"W-What's this!?" Jay and the team trembled.

"You see now, you mere mortals have no power over me alone. What more if my sister and the rest of my family were here? You wouldn't stand a chance."

No one could speak or even move. What was that power?

"Now, take her away."

"L-Let go! Dad! DAD!"

They all froze. As Will shut his eyes tight averting from the truth, he could only hear his daughter's cries being carried away.

"Daddy!"

And before the evil bunch left, she stated.

"My sister will do a door to door gathering of all the children, so there is no point in hiding. And don't worry; your child will be unharmed as promised."


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 6**

**In Will's house**

"Teach, don't worry. We'll get her back."

"Don't jump to any conclusions. We must confirm that this so called project is safe."

"But Jay, there is too little information to go on. And I doubt that they'll explain anything to us after what we did."

Chloe's words are most likely to true. They did put on such a display of rebelliously. What to do now?

"Is there any other way?" Shirley asked.

"All I can do now is gather information but it'll take some time." Jay answered.

"Why don't we just ask them face to face and smack the hell out of them if they don't give us answers?"

"Senny, we tried that and miserably failed, remember?"

"I won't argue with da _'miserably failed'_ part but I won't let 'em take any of us."

The team was puzzled by the bandit's statement.

"Don't ya'll remember? They said they'll be takin' new born to 17 year olds. So, we all fit the profile except Will."

They all gasped recalling the decree. The team needs to take action before they'll be taken next.

**Later that day**

Moses was taking a walk around town waiting for an idea hit his rather slow brain. Suddenly, he heard cries of children. The bandit took a glimpse of a familiar looking girl just a short distance away.

"Hey, Ain't she that chick with that kid?"

She was apparently accompanied by 5 or 6 men in black coats. Moses was enraged by the sight of them. He watched the scene unfold as the teen leader knocked on a door.

"Excuse me but we are here to take your children in custody."

It angered him seeing her wave a warrant. The bandit looked away knowing that the sight will only cause unnecessary actions. But the cries of the children being pulled away from their parents just hurt his ears.

"Huh? Oh, it's that bandit chief…" Eos send her men and the children away.

"Good day to you, Moses Sandor." She greeted approaching him.

"Well, it ain't so good any more."

"I see, you are still bothered by our pursuit for the children."

"Damn straight!"

"Our intentions are not to harm anyone. I reassure you." Moses wasn't convinced by the yellow wearing spandex teen.

"Oh, Yes, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Eos, one of the Moon trinity leaders."

"I don't care 'bout yer personal info! I just wanna know what are ya plannin'!"

"It's just an examination of physical, mental and spiritual statuses. Nothing wrong with that." The teen had a smug face on as she said that.

The bandit sighed. He kind of predicted this would happen.

"Just don't cause any trouble, ya hear!?"

Eos smiled.

"What's that smile!? Ya pickin' a fight or somethin'!?"

"No, you just remind me of a person close to my heart. A family member in particular."

"Really?"

"Yes, but tragically, we were separated long ago."

"Oh, sorry…"

"No need to apologize or take pity on me either. Some day, we shall be reunited."

"I know how ya feel 'bout family n' all. I have one to."

Moses took in a lovely scenery of the blue cloudless sky.

"N' I would do anythin' n' everythin' to be by their side n' protect them."

"Is that why you dislike our pursuit so much? Because a big number of your family could be taken away?"

"Well ya, n' the sight of those children bein' torn away from their families…"

"Then, I shall personally make sure that they wouldn't be harmed."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me. I have business to attend to."

Then, she left leaving Moses with only little doubts about her statement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 7**

Only a mere 5 days have passed, The Moon trinity dominated half of the town's youth population. And in those passing days, the team had no leads yet. So, they just watch as the children were being taken away.

"It's kinda sad, don't you think, C."

"Indeed, it's certainly unbearable."

"I wonder if they'll do it to the Ferenes village to."

"Who knows, Shirl…?"

The girls of the team sighed as they sat on a bench watching men in long black coats patrol around the area.

"I finally found you guys…"

"Oh, hey, Senny."

"Jay, found some leads. We'll meet at Will's place." They all hurried.

**Will's house**

"Is everyone here?"

"Yup. So, whatcha got for us?" Moses hoped so did the rest but the team saw Jay frown.

"Sadly, I have little data. This group is indeed powerful but nothing turns up."

"So, we got nothing?" Norma sighed.

"Not necessarily, I did obtain the where abouts of the children."

"So, where are they?" Senel asked.

"You'll never guess…It's the Quit lands." Jay said.

"Why would they pick that place?" Shirley asked.

"That, I don't know." The ninja frowned.

"I want to see Harriet."

"The security is tight there's no way you could…"

But Will dashed out before Jay could finish.

"I kinda knew this was comin', ya know…"

"Stop your babbling, you stupid bandit. We need to go after him."

**Entrance of the lighthouse**

"Let me through! I need to see my daughter!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. But we are not allowed to-"

"I don't care!"

The guards seem to be pestered by the researcher.

"Tech, Calm down."

"Please, don't take any rational actions!"

"No matter how much you reason with him, Chloe, he won't listen."

"Lil' bro's got a point."

"Will, just stop!"

Senel cut in and just as the team thought he would stop him…

"I'm going to pound them for you."

"Coolidge!"

"What's all this about?"

"M-Mistress Silea!" The guard quiver in fright seeing the 10 year old child.

The scary kid glared at the team.

"You guys again, I grow sick of your faces!"

"Same goes for you!" Norma glared back.

"If you're here to check up on things then fine! You are the only humans who appose us any way."

The kid led the team to the elevator…


	8. Chapter 8

Truth

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 8**

**At the Coast**

"Dad!"

"Harriet!"

The researcher took his loving daughter in his arms. The bunch was relieved seeing her unharmed and healthy.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Dad. This place isn't so bad. I have lots of friends and the food is really good. The Moon trinity took care of all the children here. They even let us play around"

They were all shocked hearing her joyful words.

"Ya serious? They didn't hurt ya?"

"No, they just run a few check ups on us and interviewed us about our life."

"That's it?" Jay asked.

"Eos really did do it." Moses said.

"Of course I did, Didn't I said I'll reassure their safety?"

They all turned to their left and saw the teen leader approaching them.

"Ya but I never thought ya were serious."

"I am leader of my word, Moses. So, is my sister, Penthesilea."

"Why does Red get the welcome wagon while we don't?"

"Because Moses Sandor has better manners!" Penthesilea yelled.

"I beg your pardon!" The ninja was certainly insulted by being addressed as an ill mannered person.

"Observe all you need, and as I promised no child has been hurt." Eos smiled.

The pack scanned every inch of the huge area and found nothing out of the ordinary. They just saw children playing around and a few men taking notes of their actions.

"Are you convinced, now?" The bratty kid asked.

"Please, trust us. If you're done then please leave, we shall return all these children once we are finished."

The team had no choice but to retreat for now.

"Take care of yourself, Harriet."

"Yes, Dad." They held each other not wanting to part once again.

The team left after that…

"So, sister, what's your plan from here?" Silea asked.

"Nothing. We continue as planned."

"But what about the whack pack?" the kid described the team with an insult.

"I doubt their suspicion will subside." Eos crossed her arms.

"Do we dispose of them?" the brat grinned.

"No, they might be of use to us in given time."

"Yeah, I guess. Yet they seem persistent enough to pursue us this far."

"Be confident, Penthesilea, We are untouchable when we give the orders, remember?"

Silea chuckled a bit but still sadly frowned.

"I wonder if we shall ever find him. Even if I don't recall much, I still want to see him."

"Of course we shall meet him again. If he's our family, there for, he'll do anything and everything to be by our side and to protect us from dangers like before. " Eos smiled.

"Where did you get a line like that, sister?"

"I learn it from a stupid bandit…"


	9. Chapter 9

Truth

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 9**

2 weeks has passed yet nothing; Silence only fell in the town with no sign of a single child playing on the streets.

"The towns' empty…" Moses muttered in sadness.

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

The bandit took another glimpse. He gotten use to those same high pitched cries of torn children yet this is different.

"J-Jay!?"

"Don't struggle, it's futile anyway." Penthesilea recommended.

Moses immediately knew it was Jay. The ninja was limp as 2 men roughly grasped each arm. He looked really weak with his head barely lifting. With those black eye bags, the bandit suspected the ninja is over worked.

"Hey, drop my lil' bro!"

"Oh, look, it's the bandit."

"What are ya doin'!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking him away." She smiled which angered him.

"I'm givin' ya 5 seconds to let Jay go."

Her allies see where this is going, a few rushed to her aid but she simply refused.

"I won't be needing any assistance. I can handle this one."

The kid clenched the ninja's black hair forcing his head to be lifted.

"You look tired; Let me guess…You're working your ass off just to obtain any data on us, correct?"

Jay glared weakly as the pain of her grip started to hurt his scalp.

"You mortals won't give up." She laughed at him.

"Stop that!"

Moses glared at her but that didn't change anything.

"How foolish they are…such futile efforts…"

The bandit was about to go berserk when suddenly a sharp pain pierced his left eye.

"Halt Penthesilea! I've tolerated enough of yer ignorance."

"How dare you insult me, bandit!" She turned to him yet her glare shattered with a single strike of his cold eye.

"Release him at once!" He commanded.

The brat was held back by his cold stare. This is unlike Moses…She released her grip on Jay's hair as she commanded.

"D-do what he says." Her voice trembled.

"Y-yes Mistress…"

The men released the ninja sending him to his knees. The bandit ran to his aid still putting a cold glare at the Moon trinity leader's sight.

"I have important matter to attend to." She left with her men.

"Are you guys alright? Aren't those people just terrible?"

A young boy approached them.

"I'm fine but my lil bro looks…huh?"

Moses saw the boy and somehow felt a little uneasy. He looked like a normal young 15 year old boy though his neon blue hair and his foggy green eyes did stand out.

"H-Have I seen ya somewhere before?"

"I believe not…If you don't mind we should take your little brother to the hospital."

"R-Right…"

The bandit carried the rather light ninja as the strange boy fallowed them. As they rushed to the hospital, the boy glared at Moses' back whispering to himself.

"Your senses are this strong and you're smarter than you look; I guess you're not normal to begin with…Just like the moon trinity leaders."

He grinned with mystic having plans of his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 10**

"Jay, are ya alright?"

"Y-Yes..."

Moses stood by his brother's bed. It's only been an hour since their encounter with Penthesilea. It was one of out a million events confused him. The bandit chief acted weird back there.

"Ya idiot, ya shouldn't get yerself tired like this."

"At least I've obtained important information that could at least understand all this."

"That won't matter if yer gonna collapse!"

As the ninja chuckled weakly and the bandit glared, the mystic boy kept a close eye at their actions as if he was envious and angry.

"Since you're here, I think this would be a good time to tell you about the _red eclipse_…It'll be happening in a week from now."

"Red eclipse? What's that? It sounds like a borin' topic Will would be excited about."

"Pippo insisted I invite you and the others to this event that only occurs in every 200 years. The sky coats itself with blood red given by the light of the red moon."

"So the moon is turnin' red. Why?"

"Even I don't know that." Jay answered feeling a thumping pain from behind his head.

"You should get some rest. You'll cause your big brother trouble."

"And who are you?" The ninja asked.

"Oh, please excuse me. I'm Orpheus. I came here out of concern. I thought for sure they'll take you away. Good thing this gentle man, right here, saved you."

"Thanks fer comin' all the way here, I'm Moses Sandor by the way and this is Jay." Orpheus smiled at the bandit but when he turned to Jay he glared at him with those foggy green eyes.

"Moses, Come here…" He did so as the ninja told.

"Gather the others at Will's house, I have data to share."

"But I can't leave ya alone."

"If I'm allowed to intrude, I can pass the message on to your friends."

"Thanks man! Here let me right their names" Moses wrote the names on a paper and gave to him. Then, Orpheus ran off.

**Will's house**

"Red, who's your cute friend?" Norma saw the handsome boy setting across her.

"The name is Orpheus." The mystic kid gave a dreamy look which maid her melt.

"If you'll give me your undivided attention, I have recently discovered something about Moon trinity." Jay cleared his throat and proceeded.

"They aren't searching for something, _someone_. They believe that a worthy leader would be selected here since they already scouted the mainland."

"How about the new born?" Chloe asked.

"They'll take them anyway and train as they grow." The ninja answered.

"That's wrong. They can't just take infants like that."

"So far we've seen, Shirley, they can." Will frowned missing his daughter's whines.

"And one more important thing, they do secret experiments on children who have potential. They store them somewhere on the Legacy." Jay added.

"I think I heard that somewhere. Just the other day I heard some men talking about children in the Crystal forest." Orpheus spoke.

"Let's investigate then!"

"Don't jump to any conclusions, Senel."

"Lil' bro, we've been thinkin' and thinkin' isn't it about time we take some action!"

Moses was right for once. They all nodded which made the mystic boy grin a little.

"May I accompany you? I also wish to put a stop to their evil deeds."

"Of course you can, you little cutie!" Norma chuckled.

"The more the merrier!" The bandit said.

"Excellent." Orpheus smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 11**

"Damn, security looks tight. What now, Lil bro?"

"I'll handle this." Orpheus ran off before anyone could stop him.

The boy went boldly in front of the guards and took out a chain with a sharp black pendulum in the end.

"Die!" He yelled lashing the guards sending them down.

"D-Did you kill them?" Chloe asked.

"No, just unconscious."

"L-Let's go then." The ninja was still a little shocked.

They proceed to their plan. The pack took down a few guards and so far no children were seen. What's up with that?

"I don't see anyone. Are you sure they're here?" the Merenes scanned the area but nothing.

"I'm sure." The mystic boy answered.

The team decided to rest for awhile. As the treasure hunter leaned on a crystal mass, she saw something unthinkable.

"T-There's!"

"What is it, Bubbles?"

Surrounding the crystal tree, they all gasped seeing a 5 year old girl wrapped completely in crystal.

"W-What's going on!? Why's there a girl here!?"

"How should I know Shirl!?"

"D-did this happen to the people with potential?" Jay muttered.

"Get out of the way! I'll bust her out!" Senel punched and punched yet it wouldn't even show a single crack. He did this several times only harder and his knuckles started to bleed.

"Coolidge, stop!"

"This won't help! Calm yourself!" Will restrained him yet the Marine was determined.

"Hey, Moses…Look…" Orpheus frowned pointing another crystal tree.

"What is it…?" Moses couldn't believe it. His eye widened like a small dot as he trembled in disbelief.

"N-no…N-n-no…NO!" The bandit's eye watered as he fell to his knees.

"Red?"

"Isn't that your friend?" The mystic boy seemed calm.

They all took their eyes to another crystal and saw a familiar bandit close to the Moses' heart.

"Csaba!?" The bunch gazed upon the green haired bandit with looks of terror. As Csaba was wrapped in a coat of thick blue crystal, he kept a fatigue look which reminded them of Stella.

"They're everywhere…" Orpheus pointed out the painful truth as he watched the others in despair.

"Do you like our little collection?"

"Penthesilea, you despicable brat!" Chloe yelled.

"I've been told that before." She simply grinned.

"How can you go this far!?" Shirley began to cry.

"You can't possibly live without a single hint of guilt!" Jay was wrong; she didn't look like she has any regrets.

"Guilt? I establish no such thing" Silea laughed.

"Why!?" Norma tried to stop her tears.

"You're not getting away with this!" Senel swore but it was no use.

"I already have."

"Is this what going to happen to all the children!?" Will yelled fearing Harriet could be next.

"Maybe…Maybe not…" She laughed

The bratty kid and the mystic boy gazed upon the bandit as he was on his knees. They both grinned once they saw him touch his eye patch.

"Arg!" Moses let out a cry in pain. It's his left eye again…


	12. Chapter 12

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 12**

"Y-Yer gonna pay…" The bandit whispered.

"M-Moses…?" The ninja heard the tone of his voice and grew worried.

"What's wrong, bandit? Can't handle the truth before your very eyes?" Silea laughed.

"Truth…TRUTH!?" Moses stood up and gave her a cold gaze.

"R-Red?"

"I'll share ya one truth…" He paused grinding his teeth in rage.

"YER GONNA DIE RIGHT HERE!"

"Sandor!?"

But before anyone could stop him, he dashed with great speed and attacked her. Penthesilea barely dodged it. He was too fast on his feet. The bandit went behind her and swung a spear on her stomach. The girl flew across the area banging agents the crystal walls.

"I-I never seen Moses act like this…" Senel muttered.

"This is bad. He'll end up killing her." Will said.

"Red, Stop! We still gotta ask her a few things!"

"Moses, Calm down! We don't know anything! STOP!" Shirley pleaded yet he wouldn't stop.

The bandit threw numerous spears at the brat; some nearly hitting her.

"So, this is just a glimpse of your potential? Not bad…" She smiled grasping her bleeding right arm.

"You stupid bandit! We don't know what their planning! She could just be a decoy!"

"M-Me, a decoy? I won't scoop that low…"

Penthesilea's left arm began to glow and slowly formed a huge shield.

"I'm tired off holding back! Feel my wrath!" She formed a black ball above her hand and threw it.

"Nebula explosion!"

Moses saw this and countered it with a new skill. A skill that he and the team never knew he had.

"Solar blaze!" Then, he's spears were coated in a red glow as it float around him.

"Kill her…" He grinned. The spears flew and shot the black ball causing it to dissolve. And the rest of the weapons pierced her.

"ARG!" She fell to her knees with blood dripping on the crystal floor.

"A-are y-you just going to kill me without knowing our plan? Isn't that a foolish move? Shouldn't you take your time?" She muttered as he's foot steps grew louder.

"I got no time fer the likes of you. Yer not worth a single second of it." Moses raised his spear attempting to stab her. The bandit gave a death look with his right eye that recently turned glowing red. He wasn't himself anymore…

"Do you really want to kill someone!? I know you're stupid but you're not murderer!" Jay cried yet no matter how loud he bawls out, he would never wake him from the forbidden trance.

"MOSES!" The ninja cried one last time.

He was about to stab her but a name was heard…

"Control yourself, Hades…" That name…The bandit stopped with a wide eye hearing that name…Hades…

A manly voice echoed the area. Moses looked up and saw a male with long hair figure balancing himself on a tip of a crystal tree.

"Father!" Silea yelled.

"Behold my daughter; the children of man can never stop the surge of someone with such true potential. Only the truly powerful can."

The man had long black hair tied in a low pony tail. He wore a long black coat just like his allies. He also has a built buckled around his waist with a black gem at the side. In addition to his pure silver eyes he has a gold head protector.

"Come, Penthesilea." He snapped his fingers and suddenly she levitated.

They both disappeared with the next snap. Moses then, fell to his knees and became unconscious.

"Moses!" They all ran to his aid and carried him away leaving only a blood trail.


	13. Chapter 13

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 13**

"_Wake up, my son…"_

"My Ma sounds nothin' like that…but why's that voice so familiar?"

"_Don't keep me waiting…"_

"Waitin'?"

"_I'm calling your father …"_

"_OK…OK…I'm up, Ma…"_

Moses gazed upon a great garden filled with millions of flowers. As he stood there trying to recall this very familiar place, he took sight of boy rubbing his eyes while sitting in a flowerbed of Red roses.

"W-who's that?"

That bandit couldn't tell since the boy faced the other way. He could only see the boy's red hair and loose red shirt fly in the breeze. And He wore white pants pressed agents the green grass, with a few gold accessories like arm bands, tight anklets, choker, a strap across the chest and a simple gold crown crossing over his forehead.

"_Ma? Where are you?" _

The little boy was about the age of 13 scanned the flowerbed in search for his mother. Then, Moses spotted a tall woman with pure long silver hair in a long black dress turning the other way just a distance from the boy.

"_Ma! Hey!"_

The said mother turned slightly to give a visible smile and walked away. She dragged her long black dress on the fresh grass as she disappeared into the light.

"_Ma! Wait!" _ The boy ran after her while Moses gave a bitter expression.

"_Ma! Don't leave me!" _ Yet no matter how hard the boy calls and runs after her, he wouldn't reach her.

"D-D-Don't…" The bandit started mutter.

"D-D-Don't l-l-leave…me…" His tone seem like he was about to cry.

"_Don't leave me! I'm scared! MA!"_

"D-Don't l-l-leave me…" Moses let out tears somehow feeling the pain of the child.

"WAKE UP!" A cry was heard from the sky.

"D-Don't leave me! I'm all alone!"

"Wake up! Red!"

"I-I don't want t-ta be alone! Yer my meanin' in life!" Moses continued to let out tears ignoring the calls.

"Sandor, please wake up!"

"I-I don't want t-ta see ya leave! D-Don't go! I w-want ta protect ya!"

"MOSES, YOU STUPID BANDIT WAKE UP! YOU'RE DREAMING!" 

**Then, the bandit woke up **

"W-wha…!?" The idiot panted as he was covered in sweat. He was in a hospital bed surrounded by his friends.

"Moses, Are you alright?"

"Shirl, does Red look alright to you? He looks like he had a train wreck."

"Sandor, did you have a bad dream? Is it about Giet?"

"N-no…I-It's not a-about 'em…" The chief held his face and still felt tears making its way down his cheek

"Then, what is it about? Unless…you already forgot…" Jay stared at him.

"I-It's about this kid…losing his life's purpose to the light…a-as she walked out on him, h-he tried t-ta run after her…B-but…"

"But?" Senel asked. Suddenly Moses, started to cry again as he crunched up and placed his face on his knees. (Like the Jay when he's crying)

"N-No matter how hard he tried, she kept walkin'…He w-was o-only…13 years old. A very lonely k-kid…"

"The people most leave their love ones when it's their time to part. This is a simple yet tragic truth…" Orpheus said which made the bandit cry even louder.

They all turned to each other, exchanged sad and concerned looks for the bandit chief.

**(This is my favorite chap!!!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 14**

"How's Moses?" Will asked.

"He's asleep for now. He just had nightmare…" Senel answered.

"Tech, you should have heard it. He was like yelling and crying in his sleep…"

"Madam Musette gave me something good. I'll announce once Moses wakes up."

The researcher said as Norma and the alliance marine nodded. **A few hours later**

"I got some papers on the moon trinity leaders. But it doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean by that, Raynard?"

Will handed them a few papers and saw something that could only be described as…

"This doesn't make any sense!" Bubbles scratched her head.

"It's a documentary of the recently added leaders before they became part of the trinity…"

"!?" Orpheus clenched his fist and glared at the old man.

"Why only the recently added leaders? Why not the head leaders from before?" Jay asked.

"Unfortunately, some documents have been burnt long ago because the secrets are too sacred. These are the only things that were left…"

"Helurel? Such a sad name…" Looking at Silea's papers

"That's a Ferenes name, right? What does it mean?" Senel questioned.

"Well, Senny, It means…Cursed child…"

**The Documentary **

_(Penthesilea)_

**Name:** Bernadette Von Scarlet (Helurel- Cursed young/child/ baby)

**Age: **10

**Country: **Arcana

**Family: **Royal Monarchy of transcending wings (Adopted daughter)

**Hair: **Blond

**Eyes:** Blue

**Race**: Ferenes

_(Eos)_

**Name:**Kate Odin

**Age: **15

**Country: **Gadoria

**Family: **House of Odin

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Neon Yellow

**Race: **Orenes

"Tech, I can't read this one. It's all burnt and crispy…" They couldn't really blame her. The paper was barely in reading point. The only thing clear was this one word. **Knight house of Odin.**

"I know that family!" Chloe exclaimed.

"!?" The team gasped.

"The house of Odin had great knights. Though it was small family, their name was well known. The leading knight, Cherry Odin, was one of the first female knights. Her husband, Henry Odin, was black smith who made majestic swords." She paused for breath.

"They had beloved fraternal twin. At a young age, the male twin fallowed his father's footsteps and became a young black smith. And the female, Kate Odin, who grew to become a junior league knight in the house of Odin. They were great people."

"W-wait a minute hold up, '_were'_, huh? Past tense?" Moses was puzzled when Chloe gave a sad look.

"Unfortunately, they were all killed. The investigation team reported the whole family dead."

"T-That's impossible!? So…Does this mean their zombies!?" Senel was at disbelief.

They all sweat dropped.

"W-wait, I think that was the same day I saw a group of men in black coats. I'm not sure…I can't recall much even the name of the male twin…"

Orpheus bit his lip and spoke in a slightly angry tone.

"The name of the male twin, was Chris Odin....The family was slaughtered on the very day of the twin's 15th birthday. And from my sources, the moon trinity conducted the investigation team. They might have reported them dead but no one has ever examined the bodies but them."

"So they killed the whole family and got the kids!" Moses was enraged.

"This is the punishment who ever appose the Moon trinity." Orpheus sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 15**

"Is there anything else, Teach?"

"There is this diary but it won't open."

"Great…" the ninja sighed.

"C'mon lil' bro at least we got somethin'…Try openin' it, Will."

Will tried to open the diary but it's locked. They all sighed with disappointment.

"Give me a break!" Norma snatched the book and banged it on the wall.

"Open! Open! Open! Open!"

They all sweat dropped.

"Can I see the diary?" The treasure hunter practically threw the book to her and by her…I mean Shirley.

"I hate that book! It kills my treasure hunter's pride." It's a real shame for a treasure seeker to not open a chest or a locked object. It absolutely kills them.

"It's a diary that can only be opened by the touch of its owner. Or people who holds the same quality and power as its owner."

"What does that mean?" Senel asked.

"See this gem in the middle of the journal. It's like an eres stone. It's some form of life sealed in it like my brooch. And just like eres stones they hold a specific power. So, maybe this might be a rare stone to seal something and only opened to who can overcome it…"

"I do hear some rumors of a rare eres stone with some odd abilities." The ninja spoke taking hold of the book.

"So, the person who can only open it is the owner of the stone or the people who can overcome its power."

"I think that's about right, C…"

Jay observed the metal cover and noticed the writings on it. He couldn't read it though. The engraved letter weren't any language he knows.

"Shirley, is this Relares?" The Merenes bent over and shook her head.

"No."

"Let me see!"

"Like you would ever understand a complex form of literature, you stupid bandit!"

The ninja tried pushing him away but he was way too big and unfortunately a lot stronger. Moses took a small glimpse of the writings and said…

"_One sinful mortal shall never brave the powers of the darkness. Only the one who is strong enough ta dispels lies and accept nothin' but the truth. Then, they shall be spared of the falsehood of many… _What kinda crap is that?"

"S-Sandor, can you understand it?"

"It just came ta me, ya know?"

"I thought Red had something good for a change…"

"Hold the book, Moses…" Orpheus spoke all of a sudden.

"What? Why?" he questioned.

"Trust me." The mystic boy replied.

"S-Sure…"

From the moment the bandit took the book, the gem glowed. It coated itself with a bloody red glow that blinded the team.

"W-What's going on!? Red say something!"

Moses grew numb as he stared right into the light.

"I-I accept nothin' but the tragic truth of which mortals could never attain yet they still yearn for it." He opened the book then, the red glow was sucked into it.

"W-W-What just happened?" Senel muttered rubbing his eyes.

"I see red dots…" Norma was still a little dizzy.

"Someone who is strong enough to dispels lies and accepts nothing but the truth?" Jay looked at Moses who is still confused.

"Then, they shall be spared of the falsehood of many?" The Merenes whispered seeing the book open.

"I-Is Sandor the only one of us…who can accepts the truth whole heartedly?" Chloe fallowed.

"He has the power to do all that? To accept the painful truth without doubting or defying it?" The researcher was shocked so is the rest of the team but Orpheus managed to chuckle.

"Who would have known?" he grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 16**

As Moses sat by the hospital window, he silently turned the pages of the secret journal. The team grew nervous with the bandit's eye moving to the words written in it. They couldn't really walk up to him since he said he wanted to read alone.

"We can't even get close to him…" Chloe sighed.

"He even threatened not to share us the information if we get even an inch closer."

"Senel, sometimes a person needs time alone."

"Yeah Teach, but why?"

While the others negotiated, Moses was busy reading the diary with enchanted literature which what seems to be understandable to him.

**THE BOOK:**

_I accepted the truth as my 6__th__ birthday arose. I was almost engulfed by the falsehood of man. I admit my fault of being blinded by the sinful sons of man yet it was so tempting that I forgot the most important thing. The reason I was born in this world is for one purpose alone. That one reason is my mission._

_I was known as the poor child of the small village of Welkin. The daughter of dead parents, Lilith Dominion but she was resurrected long ago. Now, I am known as Nyx…_

**-Cut of book-**

Moses turned to the next page but it skips to be an off topic story. It seems that some of them were ripped but some pages are only half torn. The bandit skipped a few pages and came across drawing with a paragraph.

"Damn…" The bandit took a look at an artistically drawn scenery of a man under the full moon with shadow like figure clawing its way in the man's body.

_A reincarnated soul can be fully returned to its original structure, In order to do this, they most resurrect their innocence along with their memories of their current life Exchanging the power and memories of their past life in sealed deep within ones soul._

"Soul resurrection? A magnificent yet sorrowful ritual…" Orpheus approached him.

"Ya know somethin' about this…"

"Well, it's just a little thing I've heard…Shall I tell you?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Resurrection can't work on all souls…" Moses was puzzled as the mystic teen continued.

"You see…If you'll do the ritual on a regular soul it will be senseless because there are no previous memories or powers sealed deep in it while the reincarnated soul has…"

"So, ya just remember all that stuff? That's it, huh?"

"No, it's more than that…By doing the ritual, you give up your current life's essence."

"Give up yer current life's essence…" The bandit repeated.

"You'll give up all your memories and powers…You'll forget everyone that you met when you were still in the current life…"

"That's just sad…Who would wanna do that?"

"You'd be surprise what people would do for salvation…I'll just give an example to make things even clearer…"

Moses kept his interest for this to the highest point however the bandit felt grief hearing the boy's words.

"If you, Moses Sandor, would do the ritual because you failed to seek for happiness. You most brave all the sorrow of your past memories in exchange for your current memories. In other words, you'd be reborn a new person…And…" He paused…

"You would have to kill your being called Moses Sandor."

He gripped on the book tighter staring at the picture…

"T-That's scary…"

"Would you do it?"

"Nah. I'm happy with my life now."

"How would you know that you were even happier with your past life? Would you do it for the sake of being happy?"

"Not everythin' can be happy in life."

"Then, would you do it for salvation?"

"What's this? An interview?" Orpheus press on to his next question.

"Would you do it for vengeance?"

"Would you do it for family? How about Senel and the others?"

"O-One at a time, will ya…"

"Would you do it for Jay?"

"Well, fer my family and the others. And definitely fer Jay…"

The teen frowned taking a glimpse of the team.

"Oh, I see…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 17**

"Why won't that stupid bandit tell us anything?"

Jay paced around in a room within the hospital. He's currently alone thinking about all this. The ninja kept pondering about these 6 questions…What? Why? How? Who? Where? When?

"What are they? Are they really inhuman?" He muttered checking the documentary he took from Will.

"Why are they doing this? Is it just to recruit new leaders?"

"How are they doing this? Do their powers exceed our own?"

"Who is controlling them?" He started to pace faster.

"Where are they hiding?"

"When did this all started?" There was no ending to all these questions. And when ever he asks, it leads to more questions.

As he was about to have a major break down, the bandit came to mind. The ninja always had such knowledge that baffles anyone who underestimates him. Yet now, he's in the same case with Moses. He underestimated him too much in every single way possible until came a point that the ninja thought the bandit couldn't do anything right…Then, came one point…a point that Jay could never accept.

"What does that bandit know that I don't!? Why can he grasp all this and understand them!?" He threw down all the paper in his possession in his furry.

"Lil' bro? Ya ok?" Just what Jay needed, Moses had to walk in…The bandit aimlessly came into a death trap of Jay's rage.

"What are you doing here?" The ninja turned away knowing he'll explode seeing him.

"I just wanna see if yer Ok. I hear ya need some sleep." Jay took a glimpse at Moses and the first thing he saw the dairy which deepen his rage.

"Came to mock me, I suppose!"

"Mock ya? Why do that?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! You think your smarter then me, huh!?"

"I ain't thinking that at all."

"Wrong! You always thought that!!" The ninja started to sound insane which was a sign for the bandit to end it.

"Jay, ya need some rest."

"Don't give me that!" He was running wild. Moses took hold of him to stop.

"Lil' bro, will ya just get some rest!"

"Little bro?" Jay laughed with insanity under it. As his hair was a little messy and his face was paler than usual, he glared at the bandit and said.

"Moses…Moses…Moses. You pitiful bandit, you actually thought you were my big brother?"

"Lil' bro…" A bitter expression crossed the bandit's face as the ninja continue to lose his mind by the second.

"Now…Now, you stupid bandit…Who gave you the permission or even the right to call me that?"

"I…I…"

"That's right no one did." Jay glared pushing him away and grabbing the bandit's necklaces pulling it down in order to say such hurtful words.

"I'll share you a secret." He paused unknowing a green star appeared on the side of his neck.

"I absolutely despise you!"

Moses was stunned by his words. He just couldn't say anything. He could only grind his teeth, felt Jay pulling his necklaces and prevent himself from crying.

"You were always like this! The way you act, fight and even talk. And the way you say you'll protect me. Boy, I got a laugh out of that! Everyone knows you can't work your way out of a paper bag!"

"J-Jay…"

"And you know something else…You mean nothing to me you! You hear me! NOTHING!"

That crossed the line right there. Someone just had to stop Jay and it wasn't going to be Moses. Good thing he was given a great big…

-SLAP!-

Jay faced left feeling the burn on his right cheek and accidentally snapping the bandit's necklaces. Beads fell to the ground as the Merenes yelled.

"How dare you say such things!?"

This wasn't what Moses wanted; the whole team overheard them with sad faces. While a moment of silence and sounds of rolling beads came, the bandit took the opportunity to leave the room not knowing the green star on Jay's neck disappeared.

**Outside**

"Moses?" Orpheus approached him with concern.

"Hey, about that thin' about the resurrection…"

"I-I…I would just do it right now…To ease my pain…I'll do fer myself…" As Moses said so, a few tears twinkled down his cheek.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Orpheus grinned behind his back and whispered…

"Now, he's ready…" His eyes then started to shimmer with a mystic green glow…


	18. Chapter 18

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 18**

"Is everyone well rested?"

The researcher asked as the team stayed in his living room only to be responded by silence. The not so lively bunch just nodded.

"Madam Musette pulled through again. She managed to give us more information."

More silence…Especially between Moses and Jay.

"Ok…As I was saying…" Will continued despite their low spirits.

"She found out that the elder leaders are in the area. You know…The people that established the trinity in the first place."

More silence…Yet Orpheus just couldn't stop grinning…

"Well…Their names are…Nyx and Khronos…" The bandit's attention was caught by the old mans words.

"Nyx and Khronos?" Moses muttered to himself.

"C'mon, you guys, look alive. We finally have an advantage here…"

"Teach is right. We got to end this." Norma fallowed as she stood in agreement.

"Y-you're absolutely right. I can't take anymore of this." The knight stood.

"That's the spirit, C!"

"I can finally crush them for all they've done!" Senel rose balling a fist.

"We can do it! We'll fight and we won't stop until we defeat them!" Shirley raised herself.

"Good, because I'm tired of hiding." Jay said fallowing the others.

"Right JJ! Right…Red?"

They all turned to the bandit and found themselves frowning. Moses displayed such a sad look that was even more contagious then any disease in the world.

"Huh? Yeah…whatever…" He said looking away.

"So…The leaders headed to Mirage Palace…We need to go then" Will felt a little uneasy as he said so.

"Yes, we most go there immediately." Orpheus stood as they all nodded.

**Meanwhile in Mirage Palace**

"It's nice to see you, my little Penthesilea. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, mother." The 10 year old knelt before her mother sitting on the throne.

"Where's your father, dear?"

"Father is with Eos…"

"Khronos is doing everything to fulfill our wishes to be a family once again." She smiled weakly.

"Of course he is, Mother."

**Back to them**

"All of you get in the Tram while Jay and I set the destination." Will sent the whole team inside the so called train except one…A boy distance himself before slipping away unnoticed.

"Is everything going as planned?" A male figure with long hair appeared from the shadows.

"Yes, my lord." Orpheus slightly bowed.

"You don't have to address him like that." Eos appeared beside him as the male figure nodded.

"Make sure everything goes well. Be careful, Orpheus."

"I will, father." The male figure faded but Eos just seem to stand there.

"You did something to that information dealer, didn't you?" She asked.

"It's not like had a choice. I had to at least motivate the bandit." Silence filled between Eos and Orpheus, then the boy noticed her eyes started to send out a yellow glow beyond her yellow spandex.

"It's a sign. Our family will once again be complete." He said as the girl disappeared without a trace.

**At Mirage Palace**

Moses was silent the whole trip. He always kept looking out the window and kept some unruly thoughts to himself. This was never good…

"Are you ok, Moses?"

"I'm fine, Orpheus…"

"Something tells me you're not." He gave a serious look with those mystic foggy green eyes and gazed at the bandit.

"It's just for all this time…I thought…I was so happy but now…I ain't sure no more. I never felt so…" Moses stopped.

"So…what?"

"Deceived." Moses spoke as he got off the Tram.

The bandit gave a gaze of his own. This gaze caused Orpheus to feel the everlasting arrow of Moses' deep pain which made him, for the first time, feel guilty…


	19. Chapter 19

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 19**

"Are we clear on the plan?"

"Yeah, Teach. We gottcha!"

"First, we see the leaders and ask a few questions." The Merenes said out loud.

"If they refuse to halt all their doings." Chloe continued.

"Then, we'll crush them!"

"That's right, Senny!"

"But make sure we have all the answers before disposing them." Jay said.

"Ok, but we still get to crush them, right?" Norma was in high gear again while Moses was…well…

"Can we just get this over with?" The bandit killed the mood in one strike. He walked away heading inside the palace.

"I agree." Orpheus fallowed him while the others frowned and did the same.

**Throne room (In Mirage Palace)**

"Where is he? I wish to see my first born."

"Be patient, Nyx."

"Oh, Khronos. It's been so long. I've been…no…We've been waiting for all this time."

A frail woman with long white hair sat on the throne as she gazed upon a familiar man in her life. As she tried to cry, Penthesilea gently held her weak pale hand to comfort her.

"Oh, Mother. Don't cry. Our suffering will end soon."

"I know it will…But…What if he doesn't remember me?"

"What kind of son forgets his own mother?" Khronos smiled.

**Back to them**

"C'mon, we're almost there."

"Sandor, please slow down."

"Yeah, Red. We're pooped!"

"We ain't stoppin' now." The bandit continued walking despite the team's exhaustion. Norma and Shirley fell to floor as Senel, Will and Chloe held their knees panting as heavy as possible.

"Look, You stupid bandit. We are exhausted. There's nothing wrong with resting."

"And why should I listen to likes of ya!?" Moses turned to Jay with furry.

"What did you say, you stupid bandit!?" The ninja stumped a foot forward.

"Stupid bandit!? Who gave ya permission or even the right to call me that!?"

"Damn…Cruel irony." Orpheus grinned.

"W-Wha…?" Jay was at a loss.

"That's right no one did!"

"Oh, Red…" Silence pierced the area once more. As the tension between Jay and Moses grew, a teen chuckled.

"I'm glad you all came."

"Eos! You bitch!" Senel blurted once he saw her sitting improperly on a treasure chest.

"I haven't done anything yet." She smiled standing.

"Ya lied to me! Ya hurt the other kids and Csaba to!" The bandit yelled balling a fist.

"Lie is such a harsh word. And besides, I didn't exactly hurt them or anything. We just caged them. That's all." The teen gazed at them with a shine on her yellow spandex.

"We don't want any trouble. Just answer us…Hear us out…" Shirley managed to calm the brown hair villain.

"Very well. I'll hear you out before I END YOUR LIVES!" Eos attacked with a slash of her sword. Chloe blocked it with her own sword before it reached the team.

"A swordswomen like myself. Interesting…" The teen was trying to slash the knight but she evaded it.

"Kate, please stop this." Chloe spoke of her name but no effect.

"Kate? Oh, that girl. I forfeited that identity a long time ago. I am my true self now. Eos named after the goddess of dawn! Once at birth scattered the mist of the night! And first daughter of Nyx and Khronos! "

"Has this girl gone crackers?" Norma asked. Crackers actually mean crazy.

"And my twin brother, once named Chris Odin, forfeited that identity along with me."

"Along with you? So, he's an ally of yours?" Will asked as he searched the area if he was here.

"Yes, he is. And now, he is known as…Orpheus…"

"NO way!" Jay turned to the mystic boy who was laughing his head off.

"I guess there's no use in hiding it, right sister?"

Orpheus said it himself with the team in utter shock. The mystic boy whipped out his chain and grinned.

"I am Orpheus named after the Master of strings… One of the leaders of Moon trinity…And second son of Nyx and Khronos!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 20**

"You're joking, right Orphy?"

"This is no joke at all, Norma."

"What are your intentions, you traitor!?" Jay let out his dagger.

"Traitor? I am no traitor. I am simply a boy on mission to keep a close eye on you all and make sure you're on the right track."

Orpheus jumped to his twin's side and laughed even louder with more darkness in his pitch.

"What's so funny!?"

"Everything, Miss Valen, how you blindly let me in your group…It's just so funny how mortals live in blissful ignorance…"

"Orpheus…" Moses muttered. This didn't help the bandit's condition one single bit. Csaba being cage, getting hurt by Jay's words, plus Orpheus' betrayal, it's just impossible to contain that much sorrow in one person…Especially if the person is Moses...

"Enough, chit chat!" Eos grinned while she gave a nod to her twin. The mystic boy took in a deep breathe and recited an incantation.

"I call upon thee, who serve no one but he, ascend from the abyss in order to kill everyone who exist. Pierce your claws and your fangs to the flesh of mortals as you open the gate to a new portal. By the will of your master, rise even faster! CERBEROUS!"

After that incantation, the ground shook. The team looked at their feet and the ground cracked with red light peeking through them.

"W-W-What's happening!?" Chloe yelled as Shirley held her arm.

"Something is rising to the surface!" Jay said shielding his eyes from the red light.

Suddenly, the floor burst with many of the pieces of the concrete blew away. Then, a creature emerged from the red light in the pit. An enormous beast figure appeared before them glaring at each one with 6 red eyes.

"Shoot! It's huge!"

Norma practically looked up to the figure to examine it. The beast roared which was an ear breaking experience for them. As the red light faded, the team saw its true form. Its skin was death black, its eyes were bloody red, their fangs and claws were dead sharp. Damn! And their 3 heads with extremely ugly faces, it was an unpleasant sight.

"It's so ugly…" Senel muttered.

"Such a magnificent specimen." Will gasped.

While their jaws were dropping, Orpheus smiled and took the bandit's hand.

"Come. I have something to show you." He whispered Moses as he slipped him away from the others.

When Eos saw that her brother and Moses were out of sight she commanded the beast.

"Now, Cerberus! ATTACK!"

**In front of the door of the throne room**

"Let go! They need me!" The bandit tried to pull his hand.

"Just go through this door…And you shall have salvation." The mystic boy said while giving a serous look.

"But they need me!"

"Listen to yourself, Moses! Do THEY even need you!?"

"Of course they do!"

"Oh really!? Look for yourself!"

The one eyed bandit gasped as Orpheus glared with his Irises glowed in foggy green. Moses was caught in the boy's trace. Although everything seems normal, the bandit actually had a flash of bad memories. The time when Jay lost his temper…Csaba being sealed inside the crystal…Giet leaving…Grune leaving…He saw it all.

"W-Wha…" Moses knelt.

"I just showed you the memories of your past. Painful isn't it?" Orpheus smiled yet frowned and knelt to him.

"Your so-called family, they say such harsh words saying that you're stupid and incompetent when they are the ones who are. They always find ways to leave you despite the fact you protect and treasure them."

He paused and pulled out beads from his broken necklace, the necklace that Jay destroyed making a statement of his hatred towards Moses.

"Do you see this? Jay caused this you…He despises you. Maybe, your family feels the same…"

Orpheus showed the multicolored beads and the bandit gazed at it. Moses broke in a cold sweat about to reach one of the beads. He was hesitant in taking it because he knew so well that this could lead to a pit of doubt. Yes…This is the first step of forever questioning the bonds he shared with everyone.

"Come, Moses." The mystic teen called with a smile on his face as he looked down at the bandit holding a single red bead.

"A great choice of color…" Orpheus grinned as Moses rose and fallowed him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 21**

A loud creak was heard as the bandit swung the huge door open. He steps in to the dark throne room. He could tell the room had this presence that wasn't normal. Actually, Moses felt this presence before but he wasn't sure when did he felt it.

"Your instincts are as sharp as ever. Even in this present life you live." Orpheus observed.

"Present life? Watcha mean?" The bandit rustled his red locks of hair in confusion. The mystic teen gave a smile then called out…

"Father, I have returned. You said you wanted to meet the new candidate."

Suddenly, the room lit of a yellow just like last time Moses was there. As the bandit was still adjusting his eye to the brilliant light, three figures revealed before him.

"Welcome Moses."

Penthesilea greeted standing next to the throne were the stupid bandit spotted a familiar figure. A figure from a dream…Or a dream of a dream…A frail woman about Will's age sat on the throne wearing the same uniform. Long white hip-length hair…Snow skin…Abyss of deep black eyes…So beautiful…She smiled at Moses…So familiar, that's what he thought.

"Don't be shy now, dear boy." The bandit shifted his gaze to tall man about Will's age. He smiles with those happy spirit white eyes and waves. The man was also familiar. Long black hair tied in a low pony tail creeping down his back, wearing the same uniform and a black cloth crossing his forehead.

"I've been hearing a lot about you, Moses Sandor." He said and continued.

"Thou can call me Khronos. Or father of galaxy which ever you prefer." He chuckled. Moses tried to search for some words to tell…

"S-so, ya run all this? The missions? The moon trinity? Everythin'?"

"Not just me. My daughters, Eos and Penthesilea. My son, Orpheus and my beloved wife, Nyx."

"So, ya all caused everythin'!? I'm gonna…!" The bandit then remembered questions that need to be answered. Even if he was about to lose it, he decided to rest his thirst for vengeance and interrogate them.

"I see from the look on your face that you are unsatisfied with your current knowledge of us, right?"

"Listen here, Khronos or whatever. Ya'll have ta answer and I want the truth!" They all smiled except the woman on the throne.

"First, Why are ya doin' this? Why do ya have ta take children and seal them in crystals? What's damn point of all this!?" Moses felt a little teary recalling all the cries and suffering these past few weeks.

"You ask a lot of questions, bandit." The brat commented.

"We intend to search for the perfect candidate to take the position as one of the leaders. And one of the reasons we take children because their minds easily absorb skills and knowledge then adults do." Khronos explained.

"And we seal them in crystals for a very…very good reason."

Moses gazed back at Orpheus walking over to his father as he continued.

"Once we attained our goal of an additional member, we shall drain all fragments of important skills,purity and knowledge. This will help the new leader to wield his power…"

"Ya mean…" The bandit wasn't sure if he should be angry or shocked. This information was too deep for Moses' understanding and yet he can somewhat put it all together.

"They're a great power source for mortals."

"Ya stay out of this ya brat!" He yelled at the kid as she held her ground but why?

"And to answer your last question…The point of all this, right?" Khronos smiled with jester.

"Well…It's…"

"It's all for you, my dear son…" They all were hysterical when the frail woman tried to stand.

"Mother, Please sit."

"I'm fine, Silea my little one." She gently held the child's hand to show action that she was doing fine.

"We only wish to seek for you…It might have been billions of years of searching and suffering but we've finally found you…Hades, my first son…"

The woman approached the bandit. Moses backed off seeing that all of them are completely insane yet he felt this comfort…A comfort only a mother can give…

"W-Who…are ya?"

"I'm Nyx, your spiritual mother." A weak smile was across her face, Nyx reached for Moses' face as she tried to recall the image of a 13 year old boy that was her son.

**(If all of you are confused or something…then, look at chapter 13!!!!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 22**

"Tired already?"

The teen leader grinned seeing the pack hyperventilating in front of her. With the 3 headed beasts by her side, she has a great advantage. Jay noticed this and tries to be on his feet figuring out how to out smart them. Then…He realized something.

"Where's that stupid bandit?"

Glaring with a hint of shock, Eos cursed silently and prayed that they wouldn't notice but she knew that Jay would see it eventually.

"JJ? What's wrong?" Norma asked casting a healing spell.

"It's strange." The ninja paused.

"Why is she so defensive? It's like…she's preventing something…" Jay pondered. And as fast lightning, he had a bolt realization.

"She's a decoy!" The team gasped beaming a shock glare at Eos. And naturally, the teen wasn't pleased the fact that her mission has been exposed yet she…

"She's…laughing?" Puzzled little Shirley, she felt a little scared. Has she gone insane?

"It took you long enough to figure it out…And since my mission has been reviled, I have to take drastic measures." She was prideful to take off her yellow spandex and carelessly threw it aside.

She opened her eyes and showed this neon yellow glow out of her irises. This glow frightened the girls of the pack and even the guys.

"I wasn't named after the goddess of Dawn for nothing, right?" Drawing out her sword, she glowed with the same neon light from her eyes.

"I am not light nor darkness and yet I am both."

"You've gone totally crackers lady! TAKE THAT!" The treasure hunter castes a meteor storm directly at Eos yet she show no sign of fear.

"And to think I was once among these mortals…You're no different from _her_…" Eos with ease sliced every single flaming rock that came at her no matter how big it was.

Shirley squalid as drifted closer to them. With red blaze at her background and the hell dog Cerberus, she scared the likes out of everyone giving a glare with those killer yellow eyes.

"W-Who's _her_?" Will was daring enough to ask.

"She's the one that ruined everything…She's the one that kept us apart…SHE'S the one that caused so much pain for us…And to think that SHE was a friend to Big brother Hades." The teen let out tears of grief which was a shock for the team.

"I hate that goddess! She supports weak mortals like yourselves to fight back…I hate her and I hate you all to!"

Eos swung her weapon attempting to hit Norma but her sword met with another blade.

"Halt all this!" Chloe demanded.

"NEVER!"

**Back to Moses**

"Ya ain't my Ma!" The bandit moved away from the touch of the frail woman. Her loving touch was so familiar that it terrified Moses. Yes, that's right, familiar…

"Try to remember me, my son…" The tone in Nyx' voice sounded like she was about to cry.

"I-I…Ya can't…I-I…" And some how, the bandit was beginning to cry himself. He felt this everlasting pain within him as if they were toying with his brain yet he somehow knew they weren't…

"Try to remember who you are, Hades…You're named after the god of the underworld, first offspring of the royal moon family, son of Khronos, siblings of Eos, Orpheus, and Penthesilea. And most importantly my son…"

"Y-Yer lyin'…That crap ain't me!" He hesitated. Why's that?

"If you say that it is all false then why…" the woman sighed and gave a sad smile.

"Why are you crying?"

Moses then realized that something streaming out of his eye. It was hot and wet…It was tears…

"I-I…"

"_Ma! Wait up!"_

A child's cries echoed in his thoughts with some laughter. Then, an image flashed right before his sight.

"_Tag yer it!"_

The woman in his dreams was being chased by a small red headed boy. With a flowerbed of red roses surrounding mother and child, Moses recognized the woman. It was Nyx putting on a smile looking back at her offspring. And the small red headed boy was…

"N-no! It ain't...It can't…T-that can't…N-NO!" He bawled out clenching his eye patch because of the pain in his left eye.


	23. Chapter 23

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 23**

Sparks fly as two blades met in the battle field, Chloe and Eos continued their brawl. Both were good in evading and most importantly swinging a sword in every direction possible. A few cuts here and there, the Gadorian knights glared each time their swords crash into each other.

"Why Kate!? Why most you fight along side the enemy!?" Eos looked offended and took her rage to a new height.

"Hold your tongue!" The teen sliced Chloe's hat in two. Good thing the knight was able to evade it before it could split her head.

"SHUT UP! Mortals are the enemy! My mother, father, sister nor my brothers are my enemies. They're…" The teen let out more tears as she raised her sword and waving it to gather more cosmic energy.

"THEY'RE MY FAMILY!" Eos gathered enough yellow energy from all around her and gave one big blow.

"Cosmic slash!"

**Back to Moses**

"We're family, dear Hades. Even if our bodies are currently mortal and we live different lives, we are family. Remember, we were once together…" Nyx smiled.

"N-N-now, w-wait just a damn minute!" Moses let out more tears.

"I know you are confused, brother. But just bare the thought that this is all true…" Orpheus grasped the bandit's arm and nuzzled on it.

"O-Orpheus…" he felt warm tears running down his arm. Is Orpheus crying?

"What my mother means is that we were once a great family that existed…Yes, a great family…We live peacefully until one day. The 4 children, that are us, were taken away." Pethesilea said.

"Why were we…I mean…Why were ya taken away?"

"It's simple really. Two certain goddesses were frightened by our powers all together. So, they decided to toy with us and do what ever it is necessary to weaken us." Khronos pulled his beloved Nyx closer to his chest.

"_The weaver of time_ harvests your souls and sends you all down to earth…I didn't want to renew the world without my lovely children so me and Khronos forfeited our immortality and searched for you…" Moses' eye widens hearing his so-called mother's words. He was lost so he called for a…

"T-time out here! Down ta earth? So, are ya saying…that…ya guys…I mean yer souls are not from earth…So, if that's…"

"That's right, Hades. We were not mortals to begin with. We belong in an alternate dimension or to be exact the realm of the gods. In our past lives, we were very powerful and feared beings. gods!"

"A g-god!? Ya gotta be shitin' me!"

"This is no joke." The mystic teen gripped on Moses' arm even tighter as he yelped crying even louder.

"Why most you take this as a joke!? Your memories from being a god have already leaked out, right!? So, why won't you believe us!?"

Memories leaked out? Does he mean those dreams that Moses had? The bandit pondered for awhile thinking of the figments of his imagination. Was it just a figment? All those dreams? And was that boy really…him…

"Observe, dear son." The father of galaxy, Khronos, snapped his fingers. A somewhat holographic image appeared before Moses. It was the red headed 13 year old boy. He was wearing a red Greek type tunic and white pants as he let down his head not showing his face…

He looked up for all to see and smiled…

"T-that's…me!?" The bandit looked terrified as he gazed at what said to be him when he wasn't mortal.

"Nyx, it's time…" Khronos whispered to his wife as she drew out a sash with a single red gem on it.

PLEASE STAY TUNNED COZ I'M A MOST FINISHED!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 24**

"This is you, dear Hades…" Nyx drifted to her son and cupped his right cheek.

"For many times, Khronos and I have been reincarnated over and over again as mortals to be able to walk the earth in search for all of you but…" She paused…

**Back to the team**

"Those two stupid goddesses kept preventing us to reunite! My mother Nyx and father Khronos fought the very brig of destiny but those two…" Eos gripped her sword panting after the attack.

"W-what does she mean by _those two_?" Jay managed to say recovering from the strong attack.

The team was barely alive yet they pressed forward. Standing up slowly, the entire bunch raised their weapon.

"Why don't we call it a draw?" Norma reasoned which enraged her even more.

"A draw!? You are not worthy of such!"

**Back to Moses**

"We fought with all our might. We even formed a group of strong mortals to scout for you but Schwartz renews the world before we could retrieve any of you…" The frail woman sighed embracing the bandit.

"Life after life we destroyed to be resurrected but now these resurrections won't be for nothing." The father of galaxy smiled.

Nyx called over Penthesilea and whispered something in her ear which was responded with a nod. The brat pulled out a sash with a red gem from her mother's pocket and presented it to the bandit.

"Join us, Moses…Be one of us. We'll be together and will renew the world to our liking…You shall never be reincarnated as a disgusting human ever again. You shall not endure pain from them no longer. You shall be happy and immortal. A god…"

"I-I…ain't…I can't…"

Moses hesitated. He wasn't an indecisive person yet at this moment he couldn't make up his mind. Will he embrace the past of being a god or the present of being a weak mortal?

"Drop this little charade, brother!" Orpheus yelled.

Charade? Is that what Moses is doing? Does he really wish to be with them and be a god or not? He knows well that power isn't everything but with this opportunity he can have family and power…would this be ok? Was he really as happy when he was still an immortal god beyond time itself? Are these people so caring enough they would give the lives of their present selves? To risk it all even if others appose them so many times? Isn't that a true sign of love from a family? A family that he once knew.

All these questions linger, a soft hand placed on the bandit's shoulder as Nyx looked him straight in the eye and said.

"What do you desire, my son? Is to be with a family who have searched for you and done what no mortal would do or…be with humans that never prevail whom are infested with sins…" the frail woman started to untie Moses' eye patch and discarding it.

"Tell me, dear Hades. Do you feel pain?" She said as she lovingly touched his scar. The bandit felt that gentle gaze along with that touch. It almost burnt him due to its familiarity. Then, he let out tears from his unscarred eye.

"Yes. Yes, I do…" Why does he feel this pain? Is it because he couldn't make up his mind? Or the fact he already did made a choice?

As he was about to say his speech, a few more questions lingered in his subconscious. Is this right? Is this the path for him? Will he be satisfied? What will the others feel about this? Then, at that very last question, his friends came to his mind…

'_Your so-called family, they say such harsh words saying that you're stupid and incompetent when they are the ones who are. They always find ways to leave you despite the fact you protect and treasure them'_

Remembering the mystic teen's words about his friends, he actually doubted their friendship together. Moses stared into the red gem as it glowed.

"Once you wear this sash, your leaked memories will be released. This will at least hold you together until you perform the ritual of your resurrection and completely gain your godly powers. Take it."

WILL HE TAKE IT!!! WILL HE!!! ANSWER! Wait...I'm talking to myself....XD!


	25. Chapter 25

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 25**

"Moses, where are you?" Jay hopelessly uttered watching the fight while defending himself against a brutal netherworld beast. He tried to keep his mind off it. Where the hell is he? He pondered, analyzed, made a few assumptions, and then he concluded. The result wasn't pleasant at all.

"Kate, no, Eos!" She slashed Chloe away so that she had enough time to turn to the ninja.

"What?" Jay glared at her as cold and hard as possible and asked calmly but not exactly qualifying as 'relax'.

"Are you going to crystallize Moses?" The bunch froze from hearing his conclusions. They were absolutely horrified. With wide eyes, shaking hands, and wide gasped, they waited for her answer. But the only thing they received from her are grins and maniac laughs.

"Do you think we would crystallize such a perfect and eternal soul, huh?" She was obviously amused.

"Perfect?" Norma was puzzled.

"Eternal?" Jay was lost.

"You mortal still don't get it? And here I thought you were worth creating but we were wrong." Eos was very entertained by their reactions.

"Moses is a lot like myself, you see? Notice our eyes?" She pointed at her irises that were now glowing of yellow neon.

"Fascinating isn't it? My brother, Orpheus, and my sister, Penthesilea, have similar functions of eyes. They are different, out of the ordinary; it acts up for the first time with an excruciating pain to left or right eye, and it glows when we feel the presence of our brethren are close by." Eos explained yet the gang is bewildered by that.

"But Penthesilea is a Ferenes! Her eyes are the same shade of blue as other of my kind?" Shirley corrected.

"Oh really now?" She dared.

"True she is a Ferenes but she was no special properties of one." Shirley didn't comprehend.

"She can NOT summon a teriques, she can NOT breath under water, and her hair didn't glow when you transformed as the Merines. And her eyes are bright sapphire blue. NOT ocean blue." Eos said.

"How do you know?" Will asked then she simply answered she told her before. Then they came right back to the real subject with Senel's help.

"Wait a minute, what are you trying to say? Moses is what?" Senel demanded.

"Haven't you realized it? Moses has been acting weird lately. And please name any person who has the same shade of red as his eye. Tell me."

Now, that she mentions it. The bandit did seem rather in pain the last few days. And no name came to mind. The truth is they haven't seen any one with Moses' colored eyes before...

"For the first time I don't fallow, What does it have to with him?" Jay messed up his hair and pointed a dagger at her.

"So, you're saying that Red is like you. A son of this Nyx and Khronos, has special powers of an inhuman being and destined to be one the Moon trinity leader who will soon rule the world? Is that what you're saying?" Norma carelessly blurted out as some kind of joke.

"!?" Gasping as they realized that the silly girl had a lead to their plans which Eos didn't like at all. But the brunet didn't stop there, She chuckled as she proceeded to blurt out everything.

"And, and you're meaning to tell me that you crystallize the young people to suck their purity to feed to Red so he can be equivalent to god!? hahah! And, and, you plan to do some kind of ritual to destroy the world or something like that!"

"Look who finally found a brain." Eos complimented with a smile.

"W-Wha…?" Norma could only say with her laugh fading.


	26. Chapter 26

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 26**

"Y-You mean…I was right?" The treasure seeker didn't expect her assumptions would even be close but surprisingly it was exactly their plan.

"Since you know 'almost' everything, I have to destroy you." The teen smiled.

"Oh no." The team gulped as they braced themselves for another one of her cosmic attacks. They thought they were doomed until…

"Sister!" Orpheus called out to her and gave a grin. Eos widened her eyes with a smile, an expression of rejoice.

"Sorry to leave in the midst of your punishment but our mission is done here." The powerful teen gave a nod to her twin and gave a whistle to Cerberus. The beast immediately obeyed her and came to her side.

"Farewell!" She said as the twins rode on the beast and head off. Good thing the bunch was able to dodge them before they were trampled and became a pancake.

"Hey, watch it!" Norma exclaimed after diving to the left with Chloe and Shirley while the males were safe on the right side. They were all scared half shit less but still safe.

"I think I lost half of my life there." Senel still trembling from fighting. Even though he had year of training as a marine, He couldn't sustain his shaking for one second. Unlike him really.

"I lost 10 years of mine as well." Will fallowed.

The bunch, still shaking, stood and observed themselves if any parts were missing from their body have been severed or dismantled but nothing seemed to be miss placed except for Chloe's hat that was sliced in two(poor hat). And when they reassured of their safety, they…

"Thank Nerifes, we're safe." Shirley sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to be dog chow." The treasure huntress had time to joke around but truth is she's just in the fine line of going completely insane from fright.(Poor Norma)

"It's good to be out of harm's way." Chloe smiled as she used her sword as a crutch.

"But I doubt that it's over." Jay muttered collecting his fallen daggers. He also frowned when he saw his weapons lost its luster and sharp edge. (Poor daggers)The ugly demon dog indeed had diamond skin just like what he read when he was a child.

"I wish I could acquire a specimen. Maybe next time." They all had wide eyes and trying not to kill Will for his blockheadedness. (Poor Will)(A/N: Sorry me drunk!)

"What!? We almost got killed! Sliced! Cut! Slashed! Stabbed! Eaten! Trampled! And thrown into the fiery pit of despair! And you say you want to encounter one again!? You're as stupid as…" The ninja fell silent remembering a certain idiot who has been missing the whole fight.

"Moses!" They all exclaimed and ran the split second they reacted. Searching high and low for him, the bunch couldn't find a trace of him. Could he be kidnapped?

"Red! Where are you!?"

"Sandor! Are you there!?" Chloe yelled into some of the caves.

"Stupid bandit, Where are you?" Jay was beginning to worry and it's very rare that he worries about him like this. He began to think back on all the wrong things he did to him. But he hasn't recalled anything that would agitate him that badly when they got to the palace. He did remember snapping at him but…He wasn't sure that he really let go of those harsh words, even he has limits to his cruelty.

"Moses…" Oh no. He's really worried now. He quicken his pace to the throne room hoping that he was there goofing around. Slowly pushing the large door, he saw only darkness, not a single glow or luminous light. The last time he was there the room was lit in a slightly dim light of gold.

"Shirley." He called out to her and the blond came to him.

"Is this room supposed to be dark?" Jay asked and Shirley's reaction was rather odd.

"No. This is the chamber of the Merines. It's always supposed to be bright as long the Merines and the Ferines have a connection to Nerifes. I'm not sure how…But maybe the reason…"

"Shirley?" Senel came fallowed by the others.

"The room is connected to every person who has a connection to Nerifes. If the room goes dim, then…Someone has lost his bind to the great light, to Nerifes." Her ocean blue eyes were shaking fearing the worst. She was the closest one to the said god so she can feel something out of balanced. Like the power given to someone has been taken away.

"Red? It's Red! Over there!" Even though the moon's light was weak they managed to reveal Moses at the balcony staring at the Wings of light. He seemed at a lost by the great sight of the Legacy's beauty.

They all ran to him and the first one to reach him was Jay but he stopped and glared…

"Wait." He whispered to others as he observed the bandit.

"What's wrong Jay?" Chloe walked further but an object cracked under her foot. She lifted her feet and found Moses' eye patch with the gem design shattered. The knight widened her eyes picking it up and wondered.

"Sandor?" He didn't respond not even turning to them. And for the last few minutes, they stood still waiting for Moses to respond. And just a small cold breeze passed by, they changed their expression to worried to just terrified.

"Bandit?" The light wind blew his red locks away showing the side of his face. And as he turned to them slowly, the wind grew stronger fully blowing his red hair away from his face. Then, they all gasped and eyes were filled with tears and fright.

"Y-Your eye! It's!" Senel managed to break himself out of the shocking sight.

Moses Sandor the jolly and stupid bandit had changed a lot. Now, his face became dead serious with an upsetting frown and a spin chilling glare but that wasn't what gave the team fear, it was his scarred eye. They thought it could never be opened because of the savage bear that attacked him when he was young but now…He can but his left eye was just different from his right.

"Your eye! I-It's g-glowing!" Will pointed out as Moses' left eye emitted a blood like luster reminding them of a neon yellow glow from a certain teen.

"Just like Eos, huh?" Jay said noticing something prequliar besides his eye. What did he do with the rest of his equipment? All he could see is a…strap with an odd red circular gem on it…

The bandit remained silent so did they. He gazed upon their horrid faces. And he finally spoke.

"Let's go back." Walking past them all, he sustained that cold glare. They gave each other worried looks and fallowed him. Before he left the room he took a single javelin, He muttered.

"I need ta see ya, Ananke. I need ta know the truth this time. I'm not the kid ya once knew. "

**WHO'S ANANKE!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MOSES!? HAS HE BEEN BRAIN WASHED!? WAIT 'Till THE NEXT CHAP! **

**ALL TRUTH REVEALED! (Well, almost.)**

**ALL MOST THERE! BEAR WITH ME! (POOR ME!)**


	27. Chapter 27: She returns

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 27: She returns**

**STILL INTERESTED! Continue: YES or NO.**

**IF YOU'RE CONFUSED, REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS! ANSWERS WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAP!**

**STILL THERE? IF YOU ARE, BE ALERT THAT THIS IS ****A LONG CHAP****! ****PLEASE READ CAREFULLY!!!!**** THIS CHAP HAS MOST OF THE ANSWERS!**

Night time, Taking refuge in the Raynard residence, the team kept their speech to themselves as they gazed upon at a bandit reading by the window. A little scared, Elsa held a tray with Harriet's famous homemade something that was supposed to be bread (A dish that was at least a week or two old before she was taken). The weak teen slowly asked her father.

"I-Is Moses alright?" She asked but Alcott just held her close.

"He is dear. I think so." He answered.

"Oh don't mind Red, he's still a little loopy from driving away enemies all day. Right Red?" Norma tried to rekindle Moses' enthusiasm yet failed as he continues to glare/read the sacred journal.

"She shall rise when the moon is at its peak and when she plays her sad lullaby with a flute." Moses spoke out loud closing the journal and bashing it to the ground in rage.

"Sandor!" Chloe exclaimed seeing the book burst out its papers.

"Moses, please get some rest. You must be tired." Shirley recommended.

"No, Merines. I shall not rest until I see her!" Moses was just going insane.

"See who bandit!?" Jay asked.

"Her…" The bandit chief answered as he was about to exit but blocked by a blond girl.

"Moses! Stop this!" She recommended but this time it sounded like an order.

"So, it's come to this…" Moses said and with his spear he pointed at her throat and spoke what no one would expect from him.

"Merines, Nesmel, Nen Iren KesUrel?" He spoke to Shirley in full Relares. MEANING: _"Merines, Person of Holy Ocean, Thinks she can stop me (the Fire child)?"_

"R-RED, Did you just speak…?" Before Norma could finish he said.

"Relares? Yes, I did. Xel Nes XelSen SelAres." MEANING_: __"Lower humans can't rule this great writing."_

"Moses stop!" Senel ordered but he didn't listen.

"So, Merines, Gel?" Spoke once again in Relares.

"No, I will not move!" The bandit glared at her even colder than before.

"Why?" Moses asked and she answered with no doubt

"Because you're not Moses anymore." What she say is true, he is not the bandit they know and love.

"Then, so be it." Without a moment to blink, Moses dashes passed her and disappeared.

"Where did he go!?" Will asked but no one knows.

Night at the altar of sea, Moses Sandor came at just the right time. The moon was high and bright. The breeze was soft as it brushed his tan skin but that didn't matter to him at all. Still sustaining his cold glare with his left eye still like lustrous blood, he drifted at the edge of the structure and inhaled the seas' fragrance.

"Hades, Is that you?" a tiny orb of red light fluttered by his side and for the first time he smiled a little.

"Efreet, the fire spirit and my old friend."

"Lord Hades, you remembered me. You didn't see me the first time let alone recall me." The fire ball fluttered to his palm and danced.

"Forgive me, I ain't myself that time."

"You sure weren't" Then a ball of yellow light appeared and fluttered next to him.

"Rem." He said gently touching the light spirit with his finger tips.

"We use to play all the time in the garden" Then, a green one came.

"Of course, How could forget, Gnome?"

"I recall freezing the pond for you and skating on it after with me by your side." A whitish blue ball fluttered near him as well.

"Yes Celsius, I slipped on the ice once." He chuckled.

"We use to shot lightning spears together hunting down the beast."

"And the time we use to play with the pup Cerberus." A dark and purple ball came down as well.

"We had a lot of fun. Didn't we Volt? Shadow?" All the element spirits were there. Moses was having fun for the first time this night until he heard a flute in the distance fallowed by a strong breeze.

"You know that you are forbidden to remember of being a god." A serious tone was heard, as the bandit turned around, he saw a tall figure in a blue green cape with a hood that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ananke, goddess of beginning, I knew ya would be here."

"I am only here because you are." The figure said and then continued.

"You are here to once again open the gateway to the Cradle of time, correct?"

"That's one reason, but I got another." He paused and said.

"I need ta know the truth…" He glared even harder and yelled.

"Why? Why did ya betray me before when I was a god? And why!? Why did ya lie to me now when in this life too!? Haven't you had enough!? Huh?" Moses could only hold back tears.

"Answer me!" Nothing was said by the mysterious figure until…

"Element spirits come to me." She ordered and instantly they were sucked inside an urn and she turned away to Moses attempting to leave but she was stopped when the bandit mentioned her mortal name.

"ANSWER ME NOW! GRUNE!" A stronger wind came by and blew away her hood allowing her veil to dance in the breeze. With her blue green hair pale under the moon's light, the time weaver glared back at Moses and said.

"It was nothing personal, Hades, It was just…You were never meant to be born neither were your siblings. You were born from a forbidden act." She coldly spoke.

"Khronos and I kept an eternal balance of the cosmos as coil mates. We kept the earth, the heaven and the sea at bay. The other gods and goddess were at peace. We prospered in the realm of the gods and so did man. Yet…"

"My father wasn't satisfied?" Moses said.

"True, Khronos was never satisfied. He had this yearning deep within. He was rather lonely despite my presence. Then, He met Nyx, your mother, the goddess of night. She was a well feared being. Even the gods took her as a threat." Grune took a few steps closer still making a distance between them as she told her tale.

"They instantly fell madly in love which the gods took in caution. They might pose as a great catastrophe in the world of the gods. And there was indeed a possibility that they would spur an offspring."

"And as soon as you were born, the lord of the netherworld has celebrated your arrival and graced with the powers of the red moon of torturous. It was the same with your brother and sisters…" Grune stared.

"So, When Penthesilia was born the other gods made their move. Right?" Moses asked and her glare darkened.

"Yes, they decided that but it was I who proposed to…" Before she could finish, the bandit cut her off.

"To kill us." The bandit answered remembering some fragments of his past life coming together.

"No, I wanted nothing more than your happiness, for you and your siblings. No, not kill. Just transmigrate your souls so the gods will not completely destroy you, body and soul." Then, she gave a sad smile and said.

"I really did love you, Hades. We enjoyed our times together. " Then, Moses recalled in the garden some noises, Laughter. After that an image, the 13 year old boy who was once him and the weaver of time picking white dandelions and trying to made a crown out of them.

"Ya, but why…"

"I couldn't bare the sight of you perish and be gone forever. So, I just harvest your souls and send them to earth. And to protect the humans as well." She said making him furious.

"There it goes again! Mortals! Humans! Why care!?"

"Nyx and Khronos were about to obliterate everything!" She fought back with words.

"That's no different from what Schwartz was doin'!"

"Wrong, she only wanted to destroy the son of man! The reason was not only to fulfill Nerifes request but to also prevent Nyx and Khronos to ever find you all in time and to perform the reverse transmigration!"

"Why did ya fight for mortals then, if you were the one who expelled us from being divine beins'?"

"I did expel your souls but I never wanted to erase the humans. So, that's why I recreate everything. So, that one day Schwartz would be defeated so that man can face your family next and maybe at the same time…" She paused and spoke…

"Nyx would realize that she is no longer the person she once was."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't you get it Hades? That soul doesn't just belong to you…It also belongs to Moses." Grune chuckled in noticed the irony as she gazed upon the countless stars in the sky.

"I never really expected that…the same person who vanquished my polar opposite who would destroy the world is the same child that I once befriended and now is the same person who attempts to return as a god and send the mortals and the rest of the divine being to oblivion. Oh the cruel irony." She wasn't joking at all.

Moses was reincarnated many times in the past yet faith hasn't brought them together not even once. Until that day came, they met in the man eating ruins. It surprised the goddess somehow when the bandit was before her. Even if she didn't regain her memory at the time, there was this feeling that he played an important part of her life and mission.

"Why didn't ya tell me? I mean when ya had your memory back." The bandit asked.

"It wasn't exactly the type of thing you would say to a person. And besides, if I've told you, you would see it as a mere fib." She told which was indeed true, a lot people wouldn't believe it.

"So, ya just did yer part, defeated Schwartz and disappeared. Then, waited and reappeared? Why?"

"I expected that Nyx would have found your sibling and they shall retrieve you next. And while the red eclipse slowly approaches, your reincarnated soul will awaken and you would be part of the trinity. I also foresaw that you would attempt to open the cradle of time once again to enter to the realm of the gods and there you will reunite, perform the rite when the red eclipse is at its peak, return as gods and destroy earth." The weaver of time drifted close to him and stared at him.

While a silence came, she lifted her hands and rubbed her hands against the bandit's cheek bones. Closing her eyes, Grune recalled how this 17 year old teen was once the child who made her smile…

"_Auntie Ananke! Look at this; I'll make you a rose crown!" They both stood in the middle of the red haired child's personal rose garden. With a gentle smile, she watched him run to the nearest rose bush but she frowned a little while knowing that when Nyx gives birth to Penthesilea she has to fulfill her dark task._

"_Ouch!"He uttered a small cry holding his little hand. Grune immediately came to him and gave a concerned look._

"_You shouldn't touch the thorns, sweetie." She said caressing his palm. Even though gods don't bleed, they can still get hurt like this._

"_Auntie Ananke, can I ask ya somethin'?"He made an innocent face as he stared into her aquamarine eyes with his single blood red eye as he asked._

"_Ya won't let me get hurt, right?"Her eyes widened. And as soon as the question subsided into her conscience, the weaver of time held both side of his cheeks and whispered._

"_Of course, dear." She then pulled him into her arms as she let out tears with this to mutter…_

"I'm sorry." With tears now streaming down her cheeks, she said like before.

"Auntie Ananke…" He continued to gaze upon her sad face.

**PLEASE REVIEW TO ASK QUESTIONS!! OK!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**CHAP SONG: DEFYING GRAVITY-CHRIS COLFER (glee)**


	28. Chapter 28:The past of a little brother

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 28: The past of a little brother**

A team of adolescence scattered the town in search for their cheerful bandit yet they haven't even found a single trace of him. Searching high and low in the plaza, Norma called out for him.

"Red! Where are you!?" No reply was heard. After countless callings, the brunette sighed and sat at the edge of the fountain with the Merines by her side. They both stared at the night sky and witnessed thousands of brilliant stars shimmering in the darkness.

"Hey, Shirl?" She called without taking her eyes off the stars.

"Yes?" The blond looked at her friend and waited for her to speak.

"You think G-girl is happy wherever she is?" Norma asked out of the blue which caught Shirley off guard but she recovered quickly and smiled.

"I'm sure she's happy." Then, a moment of silence came as they continue to take in the breathtaking sight of the night. With a draw of a breath, they heard a blow of a soft tune a flute.

"Norma, did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Just a second later, the treasure huntress said.

"Wait, I think Red said something about a flute?"

"_She shall rise when the moon is at its peak and when she plays her sad lullaby with a flute._ That's what he said." The ferines repeated the words of the bandit.

"What does that mean? Who's she?" Norma scratched her head while she stood. With no answer coming from Shirley, They both sighed.

"Norma! Shirley!"

Turned their heads to caller, they stood and met the knight with the marine and monster specialist behind her.

"Hey C, Any luck." A simple frown said it all.

"I'm sorry. We searched everywhere." She replied.

"I asked some of his boys but no one can tell me anything," Senel fallowed. With worried expressions and thoughts were filling the area, a flute blew once more.

"It's that flute again." Shirley muttered. While in the silence and the breeze came softly just enough to let their hair dance in it, the team looked straight at the moon for some odd reason. Then, after a moment of tranquility, Norma broke it.

"Where's JJ?" The team broke in alarm. Is he missing as well?

In the hospital, a ninja was gathering the pages of the journal. He made sure he didn't miss a single piece because it could be vital information to stop all this, to figure out at least if all this nonsense about Moses being a divine being, a god no less.

"Is he really…?" Jay muttered to himself fixing the final papers while putting on a worried look. The truth is, he's just scared is all. He never thought catastrophes like this would actually happen. Well, a little chaos, he did expect but not like this.

After putting up every paper he could find, no, not all. He then spotted another paper just nearly coved by a bed sheet. He walked over and was intrigued by it.

"Is this Orpheus?" He saw a plain sketch of the boy about a few years younger than what he is now in pencil with a paragraph. And it wasn't in that ancient language, it wasn't in the original hand writing of the owner… It was in Moses illegible writing?

_I never thought all this time, this feeling I had since I was kid could actually been from my past. This obsession with protecting people that were close to me is root to lack of things I've done before…_

_I couldn't protect my sisters or my…lil' bro and since then I was reincarnated having this sense of purpose to protect. Plus, I'm always born with this feeling that I don't want people ta leave me. Like my ma, Nyx or my pal, Giet or Grune…_

_I'm sorry, lil bro. I didn't recognize you when ya came. And I know I hurt ya coz of Jay…_

"Me?" The ninja said but that didn't stop him from reading again.

_Ya know Orpheus, It's funny. Jay is kinda like ya. He's bossy, annoyin' and a smartass kid. He seems strong when ya look at him but when he cries he's so defenseless, just like ya. Maybe that's why I made the promise to him. Even though I didn't remember ya back then when I vow to Jay that I'll protect him, I kinda had a feelin' that it reminded me of someone special from a dream or somethin'._

_Don't worry, Lil' Orpheus, This time I'll protect ya like a big bro should. I'll open that realm and we'll all go home…_

_-Hades_

"Isn't Orpheus, Chris Odin? Then, why does he call him little brother?"

"Because in our past life we were brothers." He grabbed his dagger and turned to an open window and saw the traitor Orpheus himself.

"You shouldn't read thing that's not yours." The mystic teen glared at the ninja still standing by the window.

"What do you want?" Jay asked slowly slipping his hands in his pocket making sure to defend himself from any future attacks.

"I just came for my mother's journal." Orpheus stated his purpose and took out his black chain. The ninja sensed his weapon being pulled out seconds before. So, he gave a shut and pinned the chain to wall. (See the gaps of a chain. You can fit at least a tip of a knife. Seriously)

"You start to anger me, Jay." He glared releasing his weapon.

"I'm glad I'm doing my part. Now, tell me, what is this about the stupid bandit being your brother?"

"As you know very well, Moses or rather Hades, exist in the outside realm as divine beings. Or how you call them…gods?"

"G-G-GODS?!" Was his ears deceiving him? A god?

"That's right. We were being meant to rule all until the other gods were threatened by our might and send that traitor, Ananke." He paused and walked around the room with the ninja on the edge of his defense.

"My brother, Hades trusted her but in the end on that very day; she came and draws our souls out of our bodies. Me and my sisters. Hades tried to fight back but the last thing I ever saw was him being slowly sucked of his soul…Till' this very day, he still has an urge to protect his family. I guess he birthed that feeling when he fought for us but failed…"

"But now, he's making up for his mistakes by protecting you, Even though you're only a figure."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jay asked.

"You are just merely an image of me. He sees a lot of me in you. That's why he gave you the title of little brother, a title that you do not deserve." He turned to Jay while he was using his power to wither the lotus lilies under his palm and gave a grin.

"May be I'll just show you what I mean." No second to lose, he dashes like the speed of lightning and grasped Jay's scalp.

The ninja's eyes widened as his irises turned into a fog green color. And it began…

"_Mom, Pentheselia is still crying."_

_Hearing cries of a child, the ninja found his sight a blur. He sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust from the bright light._

"Wh-Where am I?" _The ninja uttered softly as he was surrounded by a number of bookshelves. Still a little dizzy he tried to stand but failed hopelessly. Then, he desperately crawled to an open area and saw a cradle with a long royal blue silk garment spreading on the crib to the white marble. _

"_Lil' bro!" Then, he saw him just across the open space beyond the cradle. He wasn't dressed like him or at the age of 17 but it was definitely him. That red hair and tanned skin, the only thing odd was he was dressed like a Greek prince (red tunic and white pants), looked like he was 13 and he had no eye patch, no scar for that matter._

"M-Moses?"_ With his red eyes bright as ever, he cried._

"_Lil bro!"Jay assumed he was referring to him, so he smiled and tried to come close to him._

"_Lil bro!" He cried again which made the ninja more anxious to meet him. He was at his reach when someone went right through him like he was a ghost._

_Jay caved in to his knees and was in shock. The reason was not just a real live person just came right through him (literally) but also the sight of the bandit holding a much younger child in his arms. And that boy, was…_

"_Lil' Orpheus. Ya missed yer big bro didn't ya?" _

"M-Moses…no…"

"_Hey, ya know what, Yer big bro is always here for ya." The so called bandit gave a rustle at the boy's dirty neon blue hair._

"_Stop that you idiot. I still mad at you for eating my cupcake. I hate you."_

"_Aw. I love ya too, lil' bro." They both laughed with Jay had a deep depression blooming inside him. Clutching his clothing over his chest, He gave quiet sobs thinking what Orpheus said. Was he merely just an image? Were those promises just false vows from the bandit's past? Was all they've been through all nothing? Was he ever more than just a figment of Orpheus to Moses?_

"It can't be…" _Not long after that mutter, he found himself some kind of liquid trickling down his cheeks. He caught one of the droplets with his fingers and realized he was crying. _

"Damn, you…bandit." _He halted his cursing knowing if he continues he will only deepen his sorrow. Jay wrapped his arms around his small frame and let out more tears while the young Moses or Hades kept grinning with his REAL little brother in his grasp._

"Jay!" Senel spotted him on the floor unconscious. The marine came to the ninja's aid as he cradled him in his arms.

"Wake up! Jay!" He softly tapped his pale face to wake him and it worked. The boy fluttered his eyes open causing his tears to steam out.

"Who did this?" Senel asked tightening his hold but before Jay could answer he passed out while the window was wide open and the journal was gone leaving only one page next to were the ninja lay.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	29. Chapter 29: A choice? Moses or Hades

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 29: A choice? Moses or Hades?**

**You may be wondering why I gave titles from chapter 27. It's a signal that these are one of the final chapters of this fic. So, if there is any chance (If I feel like it) I would separate the final act in another new story. (Well, IF I feel like it anyway.) Pray that I don't. Ok! Ask any questions and review. AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANNA SEPARATE THE FINAL ACT.**

Gentle palms against his rough cheeks and soft fingers on his cheek bones, the goddess gazed at the former god with sadness. With a strong wind blew her veil and their loose locks in a dance, she smiled remembering that it was this windy and this luminous when she harvested…no…killed Moses and his siblings.

"So, what shall you do now, Ananke?" He asked coldly as the goddess sighed and let out a sad smile.

"At this moment, I just want you to realize what you are doing? Not just to yourself but others." Hades raised an eyebrow.

"I have nothing to realize." the former god muttered holding Grune's hands and removing them from his face. Walking to the very edge of the altar of the sea; the red head looked up at the moon as it reached its peak.

"What you are doing is unfair, unfair to yourself, to Csaba, to Senel and the others including Jay." The red head shrugged and glared at the goddess.

"And I care why?" He asked coldly.

"Because if you continue with this you will be taking away a very important essence in their lives."

"And what essence would that be?" Hades said and with a small pause, she stated.

"Moses."

His eyes filled with utter shock. With his mouth slightly agape, the red headed demigod turned seeing Grune sad. He never really considered that fact since he received his sash that revealed his divine memories. Since that time, He forced the idea that he was the real Hades that lived thousands of years ago. He completely forgot he was born as a mortal, raised in a small village, lived a life of a beast tamer, took his own destiny with Giet, came on the Legacy, meet amazing people and saved the world. He was Moses Sandor and not any amount of desire or memories from a distant past was ever going to change that.

"You see now." She called out.

"That soul does not just belong to you…" The goddess sighed and whispered.

"Moses is a person that comes only once in a life time. Even in my life time. He is a heartwarming being who is beloved and treasured by many. So, Please, Think of what you're doing to him and to his family."

The demigod said nothing; silence filled the area. A very think one. Then, Hades showed a more determined and enraged look upon his face as he yelled at the top of his voice.

"His family!? How about MY family!? Have ya ever even considered how I feel about this, after ya betrayed me, lied to me and plotted behind my back!? Huh!? Have ya ever wondered how wretched I felt that day!? How I saw my friend who I even treated like family take the lives of my brother and sisters before my very eyes!? And have you ever felt any remorse of what you have put me through!"

"H-Hades…I…"

"Life after Life, I had this unpleasant feelin' that haunted me 'till my grave in my past lives! It was a horrible feeling of emptiness! WEAKNESS! And I had no idea what the hell am I suppose to do about it! It gave me hell! I always had this urge of vengeance deep inside me and…betrayal." He ended with a frown and shut his mouth listening to the breeze brush against his red locks and ears.

"Now, I got to the conclusion. I will proceed as planned." He paused stretching his arms up about to recite an incantation.

"I see." She started walking away for some reason which made the red head confused.

"So, ya won't stop me. That's really odd of ya to abandon yer duties like that."

"Oh contraire, I have indeed something in store for you but it's not the right time. Not just yet." She stated coldly without glancing at him.

"I have one more thing to offer. So, you may ponder on it a little further." Hades raised and eye brow of the goddess offer.

"You have 2 paths of destiny lay before you. Both have the same dangers upon the journey yet beyond the horizon are different from one another. But the turning point of each path is one and the same." He was even more confused after Grune said that.

"Choose wisely…" Before Hades could flinch, the goddess image brightened and disappeared with a puff of light and white feathers.

"2 paths huh?" He muttered.

"Me or…Moses?"

"M-Moses…" Hades heard a cry carried by the wind, his eyes widen and he was suddenly shadowed with an eerie pain on his eye, his scarred eye. It's blood like luster began to fade a little but still retained its bloody glow.

"It seems that the bandit has a soft spot for the information dealer." Panting from the pain, he shrugged it off with a glare and proceeded with his plan continually ignoring the voice of a small ninja.

In the hospital nearing midnight, the bunch kept their thoughts to themselves watching Jay recover. The unpleasant and joy free atmosphere never lifted since Moses had gone. It's been rather meaningless without that howl, grin and idiot comment of the stupid bandit.

"M-Moses…" The team heard a mutter coming from the little ninja.

"JJ misses Red already…" Norma smiled sadly. Then a second after her mutter, Jay's eyes widen with his pupils at pen point. He started to cry and struggle in excruciating pain. They were all shuffled, surrounded him and panicked.

"What's happening to Jay!?" Shirley screamed seeing her friend going insane.

"Coolidge! Raynard! Restrain him!" The knight grabbed the ninja's right wrist as Senel held the other and Will captured his ankles. No matter how much strength their grip might press down on Jay's ankles and wrist, he was rather hard to handle. It was even more difficult since he was screaming like he was being engulfed by flames.

"Oh dear Nerifes…" Shirley's knees crumbled to the wooden as she took an amazing sight beyond the window. The merines eyes glowed feeling a chill up her spine.

While the town was completely lit with a bright radiant energy light, the group saw a pillar red from a distance. It seems the source in from the alter of the sea.


	30. Chapter 30:Tiring

SORRY OF I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! We went to the province BUT in my absence I got 2 chaps waiting!

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 30: Tiring**

"Ahhhhh! Make! It! STOP!"

Jay managed to cry between his screams of utter pain. Only a few minutes have gone by when they saw a pillar of red light shoot straight to the heavens. The ninja was still struggling for an odd reason. He just snapped his eyes wide open and started to writhe like every single bone had been crushed like gravel. The only thing he could possibly do in his condition was grip the clean hospital sheets under his pale finger tips.

"JJ please hold still!" Norma scolded pushing Jay's chest down because he was arching his back. Maybe he thought it could extinguish the burning pain but that theory didn't help.

"Alcott will be here with the pain reliever! It's going to end soon! Please bear with us!" The female knight tried to sound as calming as possible. She really did try but it was difficult to restrain or even relax a child when it goes wild.

With Senel and Will were now pinning down his ankles to prevent him from kicking but the alliance Marine failed to keep it down and Jay ended up hitting him right in the jaw causing him to black out faster than Harriet burning Will's kitchen.

"Senel, get up! This is no time to fool around!" The researcher told as he was now trying to pin down both of Jay's ankles to the bed.

"Shirl! Snap out of it and help us!" While they were panicking around the ninja, the blond never left her place. Still kneeling and watching the beam of red light touching the sky and slowly turning it into a terrifying scenery that was once shown in some pictures of hell, Shirley watched it all unfold beyond the window as she wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold.

"That. Sky…That red moon…" She muttered with her Merines power acting up. Glowing hair and shimmering ocean blue eyes, she reached the glass of the window as she rumbled on about some kind of war.

"A war is fast approaching…"

"Where is Arnold and that reliever!?" Will yelled knowing that he doesn't have the ounce of strength to keep Jay down anymore.

"No herbals can extinguish this boy's pain." A ball of yellow light fluttered from the window and soon took a form of a brown haired teen which made the team glare.

"Eos!" Chloe yelled taking in the sight of the 15 year old female but never released Jay's wrist.

The said girl removed her yellow spandex shades as a sign of respect and hid it in her black coat. Passing across the room ignoring the ninja's cry of pain like it was nothing, she went through her brown bangs which resembled a lot of Shirley's style and started to talk.

"He seems to respond to the great mass of energy that was released." Leaning against the wall just a few feet from Jay's bed, she brushed her fingers through her spiky ends of her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Norma asked still struggling to keep the ninja still. Eos gave a pestered look.

"Do we have to explain everything?" She sighed while she dropped the arrogant act and spoke.

"Once a mortal have tasted our powers, their spiritual senses heighten even more. And it overwhelms them a little."

"A little?" The brunet muttered.

"And with the Merines, same thing. Only it affects her less." She smiled seeing them all struggle.

"State your purpose Kate!" Chloe gazed at her darkly which made the teen's smile disappear. Waking further to them, she cocked her hip and lifted her right arm. Her hand brightened with a neon yellow light and from that yellow energy she formed her blade.

"Why do I have to explain myself to the likes of you?" She glared.

The bunch gulped knowing that they have no chance winning this battle. They were defenseless, Shirley stunned, Senel out cold and with Jay's situation. There's no doubt that this could be the end for them. As they were about to brace their death, Eos' eyes glowed of yellow while her sword lit and send out a small beam hitting Jay then Shirley then Senel.

Once the power has subsided within them, Jay calmed down and fell directly to sleep while Shirley snapped out of her trance and the alliance Marine soon conscious. With their hands now free, they held their weapons in defense but still wondered why.

"Why did you help us?" Chloe asked calmly but still cautious. Then, Eos let her blade dissolve in the air and slowly walked away. Yet before she left, she paused by the window and turned to them with a depressed look and had this to say.

"I was once human and I forfeited my identity as one, that's what I said but…The truth is I still am human and I'm still the same young girl. I just forgot that's all. And no matter how much I forget it still haunts me." By that, she smiled sadly.

"It's sad really. A part of me wants to forget and another part wants me to move on. To stop lying to myself." She turned to Chloe with the most human like expression she's seen from her. A sad and tender look was upon Eos' face.

"I still struggle till this very day. Who am I really?" She climbed to the window but was stopped by the shoulder by the female knight.

"Only you can answer that, Kate." Chloe started.

"I once struggle to find myself. I had to choose to live in the past or to move on. I held that past for so long that I was blinded. I kept lingering and carried that vengeance for so long that it restrained me from being what I always wish to be."

"And what did you wish to be?" The brunet leader asked and her eyes widen when the answer came to her.

"To be free." Eos felt tears slowly filling her eyes as she turned to Chloe.

"You remind me so much of me, Kate. Torn from the past that kept you like this. Please, do you ever wish to be free?" The female knight held the child's face and smiled.

"Don't do this to yourself…You still have a chance of living a peaceful life with your brother. You can save yourself."

"I can't. I can't abandon this. After all the pain I've caused, I have to finish my mission. I can't fail knowing that this could happen again and again. I can't go back; I and my brother have no family to return to." Eos uttered softly drifting away from her touch.

"Wait before you leave, I have one thing to ask." She paused to listen and the older knight spoke.

"What do you feel about this? About reliving the same suffering over and over again?"

"It's tiring." Eos answered and as she was about to leave she mentioned.

"And if there was a chance, that this does not help me end my nightmare. Then, I hope a bunch of silly humans can wake me from it." She left without another word.

"Kate…" Chloe muttered.

"Is that why she helped us? Because she wants to mess up their plans?" Norma deducted.

"No. She wants us to end this. And never let this happen ever again." Jay sluggishly got off of bed and dusted his cloths.

"It's horrifying just the thought of all of them including that stupid bandit have carried this burden for so long." Jay fixed a glare and said to them with high spirits.

"We have to end this. And we have to do it quickly."

"Yes, I sense a war is fast approaching." Shirley was aided by Senel standing up.

"But what did she mean by '_I can't fail knowing that this could happen again and again_'" Will recalled her words.

"I believe I can explain." They all set their gaze at a bright figure forming at a corner and found themselves blinded by the light. Once the shimmer died down, they were filled with shock and glee at the same time.

"GRUNE!?"


	31. Chapter 31: No Truth

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 31: No truth**

"I-I can't believe it."

Norma was the only one to speak after their old friend has explained some of the brief details. Senel, Chloe and Will were speechless ever since Grune appeared in the room and when she told her tale they still had no words forming. While they did so, Jay and Shirley maybe had something on their minds but figured that there was a time to ask but for know they just has to shut up.

"So, wait, G-girl, run that by me again." She said in behalf of the others. The brunet scratched her scalp and cocked a hip waiting.

Grune had no expression to show. She just closed her eyes and spoke for all of their sakes.

"You all know well that I would never deceive you, correct?"

"We know that, Grune but…" The alliance marine clashed his hands together in a very silent clap as he sat on the hospital bed stressfully. With a guy like posture of sitting, he rested his elbows of his lap, lowering his head to grip white hair and let out a groan of frustration.

"But what?" Her tune went bitter.

"Moses? Really?" Senel questioned. After hearing the trace of disbelief in the boy's voice, her look transformed into a rather easy glare. I wasn't much of it really. It was more of a boundary between pestered and just plain anger.

"It's hard enough to picture Moses one of those dastardly leaders…But we have to see him as a…" Will sighed and just silenced himself when he saw the goddess look darken even more.

"Will, I expect more of you. I can't believe you of people would be so narrow-minded of this." Grune scolded holding her urn tighter into her grasp.

"After what has happened so far, you couldn't trust any single word I've said." They all hadn't got the guts to face her not even say a word. This was one of the rare moments that she had silenced them. And in this kind of awkward thing that the team comes across, they just hope that it would break with a stupid comment from Moses but…He wasn't present.

"It's not that we don't trust you…" Chloe started.

"It's the whole loony story of Red being a god." Norma finished.

"If Red is a god, which I can't…" The goddess glared at the brunet forcing her to rearrange her sentence. The talkative teen saw the intenseness in her gaze so she rephrased everything.

"Um. I mean, um…It's not that I don't trust you G-girl. It's just. I…SHIRL!" Norma called to the ferines who is sitting on a wooden chair all calm. With look of desperation for help, she tried to convince Shirley to answer her plead with her brown eyes.

"I believe you." Shirley said flat out.

Shocked expression loomed over all of their faces except Jay's; he somehow knew that a part of this was real. After what Orpheus had shown him, he had to at least consider that fact.

"I've seen many peculiar things since this mission has started and I have to say…" The ninja started slow in order not to shock them.

"I can take this truth for now at least until we can gather some hard background." It was the intellectual decision to make after all they don't have much concrete proof.

"So, if Red is this god in a past life, why now? Why this life? Why choose this time of all times? I know like this Nyx and Khronos have been resurrected all over and over but why ruin the world now? Nothing makes sense."

Grune walked over to a nearby chair just a few feet from Shirley, set her urn to the side, properly folded her legs in a lady like style and answered.

"It's because me and Schwartz have interfered for many rebirths of the world. All this time, we've been keeping this cycle perfect. She obliterates the world and I recreate it." She sighed and her look saddened.

"She claims that her duty is to Nerifes' orders. To cleanse the world of sin, yet the true reason is to cleanse the world of them…"

"Before Nyx, Khronos and the trinity could even get their hands on all of their children, she destroys them." She paused for a breath looking down on her lap.

"I grow tired of this. And I wonder why I keep their souls, the moon trinity family, in my urn…Was it to keep them safe. Or was there another purpose for it. So, I started fight back Schwartz to let the mortals deal with them. To surpass the ultimate judgment and to achieve final peace."

"But she wouldn't let you." Senel stated which Grune didn't respond to.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't told you sooner…I was." She gulped attempting to hold back tears.

"I was afraid…Once I recovered my memories, I couldn't bear to face Moses, and He looked a lot like Hades. That smile. That hair. His eyes or rather eye that saw the world as a happy place, seeing the wonders which some were blind to. His humor. I felt guilty of what I've done to him." Then, she couldn't fight it any longer tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I've betrayed him. How can I face a friend that I've killed before? How could I let them suffer over and over again?" Norma came to her aid and held her close.

"Oh G-girl…" believe

"So, what Kate said of suffering multiple times was…because she really." Chloe couldn't bare Eos' sorrow so she felt miserable not understanding her at first.

"I let them be reincarnated and they wallow in this empty feeling, a sense of betrayal, loneliness, isolation and lack of purpose. I let them live lives that give them so much pain. Remembering things that they don't even remember happening. It's my fault."

"Why don't you just stop their souls from being revived?" Will asked.

"I've tried but it cannot be stopped. No matter how much I stall it, Nyx insist this nightmare will not end until they have completed their mission."

"Then, we'll just have to wake them from this nightmare." Jay broke out.

"But, Grune said, they are even more powerful since they're all complete and the red moon just gives them more power…" Senel reasoned but was shut down by Jay's glare.

"We were willing to defy the odds, Senel, Why would this one be any different?" The ninja gaze darkened.

"Because they have Red…I can't fight him. H-He's family…" Norma answered sadly.

"Of course I know that." Jay uttered softly clenching his fist. Of course he knew that, he was Moses' little brother. Even though the ninja would never admit it out loud, they shared a special bond that excided the others. And even if he despises the thought of fighting or even a possibility of disposing the bandit, he also knew that this has to cease.

"Yet what other choice do we have…" He collected himself and jumped out of bed.

"I can't let them use him this way! I won't let the entire world perish because of us being cowards or a decree from a vengeful goddess! I will not let them continue this cycle of pain and misery that they've brought upon those poor souls of Eos, Orpheus, Pentheselia, and Moses! I shall not stand idly by while they all cry for freedom! And I won't let Moses die by resurrecting him!" Jay raged with their undivided attention.

"After all the things he's done for us, I expected we at least offer that much to him." All who heard his speech burst into tears, Senel and Will turned away while Norma held Grune sobbing on her shoulder and Chloe wrapped her arms around Shirley crying together.

"If you're not willing to put your lives on the line for him, then, I will." Jay stated finishing up his speech.

And after such a think silence, the ninja spoke again.

"Who's with me?" All looked up as Jay raised his arm punching a fist in the air, whipping the last of their tears, slowly they stood. Senel walked to Jay and jointed his fist with his. Next who fallowed were Norma, then Will and soon Chloe and Shirley joint fist.

"We're with you, JJ." She smiled still a trace of tears in her eyes.

Grune watched this unfold and it reminded her why the son of man have passed Schwartz' judgment and why she trusted them in the first place. She smiled gently and spoke.

"Then, we have no time to waste. If we hurry we might take them by surprise."

Everyone nodded and head towards the door leaving behind Jay and Grune. She eyed those amethyst eyes with her own aquamarine ones knowing that he had something to say.

"Is something the matter, Jay?" Her expression hardened realizing that he gave a look of determination like nothing can stop him from knowing what she was hiding.

"I've seen him." He blurted.

"Hades, I mean. He's nothing like Moses."

"And what makes you say that? They share the same soul and face after all."

"They might have the same soul and the same face but…" He trailed off looking down at his palms remembering the moment he first showed physical affection. It was about the time were Grune had to leave; he just couldn't handle the pain and needed a comforting embrace from a close friend. A best friend. A big brother. It just happened to be him.

"They're just…different." Jay muttered.

"I know that too, Jay." Grune had the opportunity to escape any further questions but the ninja had to stop her in her tracks.

"Grune" He called to her and pressed on without seeing her face.

"I want you to tell me what fate awaits him at the end?" She bit her bottom lip hitting a sour spot, a question that she tried to avoid.

"While I was asleep, I saw it all, his whole life flashed before my eyes. About his family, Nyx, Khronos, Penthesilea, Eos, and…Orpheus. He was a great man even then and even all of his past lives. And I've noticed his life would always end tragically." He fought all the tears trying to steam down his cheeks and continued.

"How will this all end? Will he suffer again in his next life? Will he be forever haunted by those memories? " She didn't have courage to face Jay because she can't bear to see him when he found out the truth.

"I'm not sure either, Jay. Even I don't know because this has never happened before. The humans haven't emerged victorious with Schwartz neither have I until now." Grune answered calmly still thinking that she could let this conversation die.

"Grune, please." Jay muttered softly.

"I would never admit it but you know I care for much of that stupid bandit, I just want the truth."

Grune thought long and hard of what to respond and she simply said.

"Truth? There is no truth, Jay." Then, she walked away from him leaving him unsatisfied.


	32. Chapter 32: Almost

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 32: Almost**

"This is impossible." The knight was at disbelief.

The team took sight at the black void in the blood like sky. It was as if their last judgment has happened once more only this time the chill and fear that was inside grew for some reason and it's not just because of the changes since the void appeared. Like the Legacy has become dead all of a sudden, they couldn't feel even the slightest breeze or could even find the scent of sea water that was always there. There hasn't been a trace of any single living thing. The trees, grass and even the millions of flowers that Harriet loved were turned black like they were burnt to crisp. They could still spot some sinters and amber in the burnt trees and in the air. And the monsters were not normal, they were all howling, growling and some kept silent. Even if they saw the team walked by, they wouldn't bother putting up a fight. They stared at the red sky gazing upon the black oblivion just a few feet from the red moon.

When they reached the tip of the alter of sea, they saw a black warp at the platform. The team paused for a good 5 minutes to figure out if they really want to step in there. Then, the merines was startled.

"Why…Why can't…?"

"Shirley?" Senel called out but she ignored him and stepped forward. Clapping her hands while closing her eyes, she then prayed.

"Shirl, this in no time to pray!"

"No! THIS CAN'T BE! Why can't I!" Shocking everyone, they all took a step back while she started to commence the praying position.

"No…" She knelt down in frustration.

"I-I can't…" Shirley started to shiver and sounded like she was about to cry.

"Shirley…" Chloe said. All gathered before her but none of them tried to aid her because she had a glare upon her face which wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

"Why can't I hear it? Or even feel it? It's like it's truly gone."

"What's gone Shirl?"

"The voice of Nerifes! It's gone!"

"What do you mean 'gone'!" Will tone panicked a bit.

"It's because of the red moon." Grune said without fear.

"This is known as the dark day of the Ferines. Red skies terrified all who saw, the moon tint itself with the blood of all who died in war, tragedies and sorrow, and Nerifes is send to a slumber causing the shining ones to no longer feel it's presence…"

Leaving no concerned look for the blond, her torques like eyes reflected upon the red sea. Stepping forward a bit just a few feet from the warp zone, she turned to them a gaze that said we most continue and the team received that look and collected Shirley as fast as they could.

"C'mon Shirley… We have to finish this." Senel whispered in her ear.

"Senel, I don't think I can…" The Merines had a strong protest but Jay just wouldn't allow it.

"Moses needs us." He said really cold and blunt as possible but his eyes emitted such desperation and anger that she just had to bare her lack of power.

With timid knees shaking, Shirley soon was on her feet yet still was aided by the alliance marine and the knight.

"We better hurry. We have to at least stall them until the red eclipse finished." Grune told.

Of course she had to explain every detail. Just on the way here, the goddess clearly explained that this day was perfectly designed for the moon family's resurrection. This is the specific date that they must be brought back as gods or it will all be lost.

Because Nyx and Khronos weren't that powerful to take away their own immortality, they asked assistance from the netherworld beings that were willing to help. The beings successfully transmute their souls to earth and keep their cycle of rebirth perfect yet it had a catch. They have to do the ritual at the peak of the red eclipse or else they have no more chances. That's what Grune said…

"The peak of the red eclipse, huh?" The little ninja muttered to himself darkly.

He set his mind on what the truth really was what it really meant. It disturbed him of what it holds most of humans would have the same feeling. It was a frightening chill that some even said it is better to hide the truth but Moses hadn't. Since he faced his dark self, the bandit was able to accept anything whole heartedly. Of course all of them had the power to do that yet in his case, the red head had the power all along even if he didn't quite understand it. Jay then remembered the moment he opened the journal…Oh how he never suspected him to have such strength. He was almost jealous. He laughed at the thought at first but it was enough to drive him to insanity. Oh how he regret saying those words to him even if he wasn't fully controlling himself for an odd reason. Unlike him really. He hated himself dearly when he saw that hurt expression on his face and in that eye. He never thought that the sadness in that single red eye could have made a big impact of his closed heart. This was the very first time he felt effected by such sad eye contact before…

"Jay?" The ninja frowned seeing Grune call. He didn't notice that the others were already gone.

"Is something on your mind?" She asked.

"No. It's nothing." Jay spoke passing her with hands on his pocket.

Whisked away by a dark light, he was teleported fallowed by her.

Meanwhile, at some point at a distant realm…

"Hades Dear…"

Moses snapped back to reality seeing his mother at knocking at his door of his new bedroom.

"Are you well, my son?" Her sweet voice echoed at the large room. It was like as he heard it before, gentle and soft. Standing from his humongous bed with its silk like sheets that was weaved from the strings of life by Clotho, He was about to greet her but failed with a severe head ache.

"Hades?" Nyx rushed to him and forced him to sit. Both were now silent as they sat at the edge of the cushion with the worrisome mother made sure his temperature was right.

"Please bare with me, my son. Mortal bodies can't sustain this kind of divine atmosphere…" She lovingly stokes her fingers on her son's cheek bones.

"Mother…" He managed to utter out of his pant. Taking in as much air as necessary to help him breathe properly, he gazed at Nyx and gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Please rest. It will be over soon."

She soothed him as he raised the thick covers and wrapped him in it. Tucking the red headed demigod snugly, she sang him a lullaby that was said to light up stars at night and tamed the wildest beast. In fact, it was the same song that he heard some times in his dreams.

She kissed Moses on the forehead and brushed away the stray locks of his red hair as she saw her precious son slowly fluttering his eyes close. It was the same sight that could calm her every night and would sooth her every dream and nightmare. It was that sight that kept her hopes high that one day they would met.

"Sleep well, my baby boy." She smiled moving her long white layers that was blocking her view.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Ma." He uttered cutely. It was true, he was no longer that little 13 year old boy yet Nyx knew that no matter how old he got or how many years have gone by, she knew.

"You'll still be my son."

She waited until he fell into a deep slumber. And once she heard him snoring, she took this opportunity to prepare his uniform. Opening the two doors of the closet, she pulled out Moses' custom made black coat, red spandex shades hidden within it and black pants. She laid it tidily on the mattress.

And before she left, she looked at her little angel and smiled seeing he was home. Then, suddenly…

"Mother, we have intruders." Penthesilea warned at the door.

"Who dares step into the realm of the gods?" Nyx' voice darkened.

"It's those mortals and Ananke." She replied.

The high goddess paused to think and gave the orders.

"Gather your sibling, guard every check point starting with the forest entrance and tell your father to meet me in the throne room."

"I won't tolerate anymore interferences." She whispered to her daughter shutting the door.

When they had the words to say as they opened their sight to the cradle of time still standing before them, the team gave each other concerned looks.

"It's the same way as I remember it." Norma was the first to speak.

"I thought we destroyed this place." Chloe was the second.

A moment of silence came, this was a chance to make their next move but they just couldn't. It just mortified them to see the cradle of time still standing like it was untouched. As if their battle never happened at all.

"Snap out of it." Jay spouts out of the silence. He walked away not affected by the dreaded scenery and spouts once again.

"We are on a mission. I suggest we don't get distracted."

All of them were stunned of Jay's coldness but also inspired; they followed him quickly until they reached a black forest filled with dead burnt trees as they spotted a path at the middle of the forest.

The ninja stared straight at dead forest and said.

"Let's go."

"Um…JJ." He turned to her tapping his foot.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you just can't waltz up to a creepy looking path in the middle of a really creepy forest filled with who knows what?" Norma slowly asked while her whole body was shaking.

"No."

"Norma's right." Will backed her up on this but Jay…

"Do you see any other path?" Scanning the area and came up with the same answer…

"No…"

The little boy glared at them before taking another step.

"Halt!" Suddenly, the young blond appeared before them.

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! ALMOST DONE! MY HEAD HURTS! PLEASE REVIEW! TO ASK ANYMORE! PLEASE!**


	33. Chapter 33: Kate

**Truth**

By: bloodysword99

**Chapter 33: Kate**

"Penthesilea, we have no time for you! So, please step aside if you truly love your life." Jay warned.

The young girl merely shrugged his threat and flicked her blond hair to the back. Taking a good look at them, she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Do you dare order me in my own domain, mortals?"

"Yeah, what does it sound like to you? A friendly suggestion?" Norma raised an eye brow and grinned in victory.

"Mock me if you desire but no one shall pass through here." The ten year old removed her shades and tucked it in her coat. As her eyes shimmered of neon blue, her arm was engulfed with light and formed a huge shield.

"I guess there's no stopping this." Will said before they all raised their weapons.

While they started their battle, the twins were waiting their orders in their own quarters. Orpheus sat on the couch next to the roaring fire polishing his sharp pendulum and Eos stood quietly beside the window staring into the black oblivion.

"Orpheus…" She called out to him but didn't give him much time to even turn his attention off his pendulum.

"Didn't this place seem livelier before?"

"What's this all of a sudden, sister?" His twin wasn't aware of the sadness in her voice.

Eos gazes at his back with despair and confusion. With a long amount of silence, she dared to ask the question that kept her at doubt and continue to haunt her.

"Haven't you grown…tired?"

"Tired?" Orpheus set down his weapon with curiosity.

"I'm not sure. I guess…It's not having a chance to live…" Wrapping herself with her arms, she leaned against the ice cold wall still not drawing his attention of the black forest.

"What are you talking about, Eos? We have a life, a glorious life as gods." With a tormented luster in her neon yellow eyes, Eos let his brother feel her pain through a gaze and it worked.

"That's just it. Have you even dreamed a life to live for yourself? Deciding your own fate. Making your own path. Committing your own mistakes. Taking your own chances." The teen pressed her forehead against the cool stained glass and closed her eyes. Whispering to her brother, she let out tears.

"Chris, have you ever wanted to be free of this curse? Living a life that has been long gone. Fulfilling a purpose of a dead person."

Orpheus couldn't believe the words of his twin. He tried to nullify her sentimental speech with his desire of being a god and living a life with his mother Nyx and the rest of his family but it was too late. The words have poisoned his mind.

"No! Stop calling me that! I'm not Chris anymore! I'm Orpheus! I'm still alive!" He lied to himself to keep him from breaking.

"I'm tired, Chris…I want rest, please…" She slides herself against the walls to marble floor still holding her body. As her brother took his chain and backed away slowly and kept lying, Eos finally realized what she truly wished for.

"Please let your sister, Kate, sleep." The teen lifted her eye lids. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she smiled.

"I want to sleep…"

"No! NO! I-I won't give into you!" He cried and let out tears too.

He fled the room in fright and left her there.

"I…want…to…end…this…" She mumbled.

Blazes flew and spells were cast, the team didn't have much of a hard time. It was 7 against 1 after all but that one girl did put much of a fight.

"You are a very excellent sorceries…" Will said and frowned.

"Too bad you waste yourself with this." They passed the kneeling girl with no mercy.

"Halt! I said halt!"

"It's over toots!" Norma made a face of victory with a chuckle.

"No! I won't rest until you perish!" She slowly stood with multiple wounds bleeding. And she started to shine, her blond hair rose and her body float off the ground.

"My family has worked too hard for too long! I will destroy you even if it means I won't get to live to be with my family!" She conjured a pure black ball of negative energy. As she let it collect power and sparks out of control, the blonds' tears leaked from her glowing eyes.

"I won't let you down, mother…" She was about to unleash her attack when a bright yellow arrow pierced the black mass and her chest in the process.

All gasped seeing Penthesilea froze in the attack, the ball dissolved while she fell down surprisingly gentle.

"What was that?" Shirley asked as she took a step closer which Senel warned but the merines never listens. Then with further observation, it wasn't an arrow that hit her. It was a sword.

"That's a…Gadorian sword." Chloe realized.

"It was the first sword I ever received."

The team turned to their right and saw Eos walking by. As she came close to the child's body, she told.

"My father, Henry, crafted this sword for me when he found out I was going to be a junior knight. He said it was an advance birthday present."

"Kate…" Chloe uttered seeing the girl pulling out her sword from the blond's body gently.

"I couldn't stop training since that day. Even after my classes, I ask my mom, Cherry Odin, to show me new techniques. I use to take this sword to bed…My brother, Chris, would always scold me that I might wake up bleeding from the cuts caused by the blade but I didn't care…"

"Does this mean you are siding with us?" Grune blurted out.

"No, I am on no one's side. I'm only siding with myself." Eos glared a little at the goddess and when she saw Chloe smile she couldn't help but curve her frown upside down.

"Eos." The ferines muttered.

"No, dear Merines, My name is Kate. Kate Odin."

She held a hand over Penthesilea's body and started healing her with all of her cosmic powers. After that, She gave a light nod to proceed with the journey but a hand grasped her sleeve as she was about to leave.

"S-Sister, Why?" The child used the ounce of strength to speak. Kate held her frail hand tight and made sure she leaned close enough for her to hear. Her shadow loomed over her younger sister as she brushed off the blond locks covering her gentle face.

"I know you're just a kid and you're mind is easily clouded but I also know that you're bright. So I ask, Is this what you truly wish for?" Kate asked.

"Of course, that's why I choose this path. So, I would never want to be Bernadette ever again." The child muttered trying her hardest to slay awake.

"She was born out of forbidden love of 2 races. Her Orenes mother realized that she birthed a manifestation of a monster; she left me in the care of my Ferines father. He loved me well yet that doesn't erase the name that the village chief gave me, Helurel, cursed child. I soon tire of the cruelty and discrimination of the village. So, I ran away as far as my 6 year old legs could take me. I was found by the Von Scarlet family, a top noble of the Arcana country. I lived a life of luxury yet it never satisfied me. I always cast myself away feeling that I never belonged. Then, after 4 years of emptiness, my true mother Nyx came into the mansion and I said to myself, I wanted to be with her. Afterwards, I discovered that I was more than a worthless heretic, I was a goddess…"

Shirley who was a ferines herself was startled but not just from her sad story. No, it was the fact she born out of 2 races. It has never been done or heard before. A heretic…

With tears slowly forming in her eyes, Eos had to be strong. Because she was the first one who doubted, she has to take responsibility with full courage. So, she heaved a breath and whispered.

"Sister, I don't want to force you into anything. I could never bare that…But I'll always love. Even if I don't remember so…"

"Y-You're just being selfish." Penthesilea glared.

"Aren't you the one being self-centered, sister?" The little one's gaze shattered into tears.

"We've been thinking of ourselves for thousands of years. And in those years, haven't we ever thought that what others have felt. Our past families and friends?"

"B-But we all wanted this."

"No, not all of us. Hades doesn't want to be part of this anymore. He's been trying to tell us this whole time but we were blinded by our desire."

Penthesilea thought and thought. She was just running away from it all instead of facing it. She was even more a coward than the mortals. She let out tears closing her eyes and started to breathe deeply. As Eos kissed her little sister forehead, she rose and walked away.

"Wait." Silea uttered. The team turned their heads to the child as she softly said.

"Please, bring him back."

"Sister, you know I can't bring Hades back as god and as our brother. It's not his desire to…" But before she could finish, the child chuckled.

"No, You don't understand." she closed her eyes and said before her slumber.

"Please, promise me. Bring Moses back. He doesn't seem so bad."

The bunch gently smiled and nodded to the child. With Kate Odin removing her black coat and also relinquishing her identity as Eos, she tucked her sister in the warm hide to sleep.

"From here on out, There is no turning back, Kate." Chloe raised her sword in the air waiting for the traditional Gadorian sword clash. A tradition a warrior must do with a fellow knight before going to battle field.

"I know. But it's for a good cause." She raised her sword and both blades touch.

"BATTLE ON!" The knights called.


	34. Please read

**ATTENTION READER and REWIER OF THIS FANFIC:**

Because of the stupidity of my father and myself, My computer was reformatted.

Erasing everything including all the complete fanfiction and fallow ups.

Every single data erased from the face of the earth.

It was erased without my consent. Depression took over, and

I made a very childish tantrum.

In short am so F CKing sad that all my stories I had been working of for 4 years

have been erased a Neanderthal!

I was pissed at my father and I cried all week!

My fanfics are what keeps me sane in this crazy world I live in!

My stories are the sweat and blood of my life!

AND NOW GONE! Like shit on the street!

I don't think I can forgive my father just yet...

After all erased all you stories and school work days away before your birthday...

what a present...

So please forgive and understand. I don't think my poor writer heart can take

any more depression. I shall try my best to remember all those zillions of chapters

I have written...and maybe die in process once its is over.

Sorry and see you soon.

Yours truly, bloodysword99


End file.
